Prisoner
by didsomeonesayventus
Summary: Sora didn't know what Saix was going to do that moment. Unfortunately that moment ended up with him getting kidnapped... Dark, AU, What if scenario, from post/mid/?-Battle of a Thousand Heartless onward. R&R please. Triggers: Rape, abusive relationships.
1. Capture

"Show me how important."

The words banged around in Sora's head, demanding to be answered. Kairi... Kairi meant EVERYTHING to him. His light, what kept him going even when he was howling in pain or exhausted from endless hours of fighting. Before he realized it, he was on his hands and knees, exposed and helpless in front of this enemy "Please..."

He heard a flash "No."

His reflexes weren't fast enough, and by the time he looked up, the hardest blow he had ever taken knocked him away. He felt his body roll painfully, heard Donald and Goofy- practically his surrogate parents by now -screaming with fury and fear, but that was all he realized before he faded away into darkness

"...ow..."

* * *

"Sora... Sora, open your eyes...!"

Sora felt something wet hit his cheek. That's when he stirred, gently cracking his eyes open "... Kairi..." He whispered, knowing the voice that pleaded for him to wake "...how...?" The very girl- he could tell it was Kairi from the voice and her thin, but strong arms alone -wrapped him up in a relieved embrace "Sora! You're alive!"

He gingerly held a hand to his head, feeling an untended wound still bleeding. "I-I'm sorry! I don't know-"

"Cure..." He groaned as he separated himself from Kairi. He then laughed lightly, rubbing his healing injury to make sure it healed right, masking it as a casual gesture and trying to keep himself and her calm "It's alright, you haven't fought much..."

"Indeed, she hasn't."

Sora bolted onto his feet, summoning his Keyblade, when he heard the voice. He then calmed himself as he looked around his cell. He closed his eyes, exhaling softly and bringing down his racing heartbeat. The last thing he needed was panic. He bent over to help Kairi up "Come on Kairi, I'll get us outta here-"

"I don't intend you to."

It was then, Sora very calmly pushed Kairi behind him, turning to the voice now that he had finally pinned it down "Excuse me but you're talking to a Keyblade master-"

"I don't believe you are." The hooded figure cut him off.

Sora very carefully pushed Kairi further away, saying out of the corner of his mouth "Get as far away from this creep as you can, okay?" She nodded, doing as he said without a single qualm. Sora took a step forward, summoning his Keyblade "Well, I can at least get the door open. Then I can come over there and kick your butt-"

"But why would you do that, number thirteen? When you are so safe in there-"

"I'M NOT PART OF YOUR DUMB ORGANIZATION OKAY?!" Sora yelled at him, striking the key against the bars in the sudden surge of anger. He took a deep breath, annoyed with himself that Kairi had to see this side of him. He then looked for a door of some kind "Listen, I have no time for you idiots, so let me and Kairi go. NOW."

He felt a slight edge of worry for how silent Kairi had been, but he dismissed it- panic and worry never lead anywhere good in this situation -and he leaned against the bars, glaring at the member of Organization XIII "So, you a coward? Because I can beat... You... Up..." He trailed off as the figure dissolved.

He suddenly registered a whimper behind him, and his blood froze.

In a frenzy, he summoned his Keyblade and whirled around, finding Kairi in the arms of the member, a glowing blade held to her neck as the other hand covered her mouth. He had never seen her eyes so wide. The figure laughed, but if was flat, lacking... SOMETHING. It made Sora's skin crawl.

"Do continue, Roxas."

Kairi Whimpered again, squirming a little with a single tear rolling down her cheek.

Sora didn't know what to do for the briefest second, then he grasped his Keyblade tighter and growled "YOU LET HER GO RIGHT NOW!"

Kairi squirmed more as the figure merely pressed his blade a little harder "Well, she IS such a bother to care for..."

Sora shook his head rapidly, his menacing aura giving away into fear in a heartbeat "No! NO DON'T HURT HER!"

The figure titled his head "Well, my hand could slip... You're frightening me with that Key of yours..."

Sora grasped his Keyblade tighter, quickly reverting back to fury "Like you can feel fear!"

The figure then pressed a little harder, Kairi squirming and whimpering loudly "Put. It. Away."

Sora stared at the blood that started rolling down her neck, feeling conflicted. Kairi shook her head, but Sora still didn't know what to do.

"Put it away, Roxas."

Sora only snapped "My name is not Roxas!" He was starting to feel like there was something too familiar about that name now...

The figure made the slightest movement, Kairi shutting her eyes and uttering a muffled squeal. Sora dismissed his Keyblade, screaming "ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT IT'S GONE NOW STOP!"

The figure did so, Kairi growing slack in relief. The figure chuckled again "My my, what a flustered response... How intriguing. Perhaps another experiment." Kairi stiffened then writhed in fear as the blade was re-positioned above her heart. Sora quickly raised his hands "P-please! Don't hurt her!" He then looked right at Kairi "Kairi! Kairi stay calm!" He then said as soothingly as he could "Stay calm, everything's fine... I won't let him hurt you. I _promise_ I will not let him hurt you."

Kairi nodded lightly.

Sora then got on his hands and knees for a second time that day "Please, let her go. If you want, you can have me." He stopped, wincing at Kairi's muffled, but clearly objecting whine. The figure spoke "You are a very intriguing person," Sora's skin suddenly crawled, and his stomach dropped "Sora." He wished that he could be called Roxas again just so he wouldn't have to hear the way the figure displayed so much interest in him- none of the good kind. "Do we have a deal?" He said, voice flattening out of fear "You have me, you let Kairi go."

He could barely handle her screaming now, as the figure suddenly removed his hand and summoned a dark corridor "SORA NO-" there was a startled cry as she was pushed in.

Sora kept his head bowed so no one could see his tear-brimmed eyes- how was he going to fight out of this? He couldn't kill Heartless if that helped the Organization, and now he couldn't fight his way out or run away unless he wanted to risk Kairi getting kidnapped again. He didn't know how much time passed for him like this, sitting there, staring at his hands and trying to reassure himself.

Eventually he calmed down, once again drawing into his boundless optimism. "Kairi's safe, so are Donald and Goofy. They can find Riku. I'll be fine." He whispered to no one but himself as he curled up on the ground "You know what, I should take a nap. Yeah... That'll make things better." He didn't like naps as much as he used to after finding out he had slept for an entire year, but he quickly found it to be a welcome relief. Being the resident lazy bum of the Destiny Islands, napping was something he used to do regularly. It felt like a little piece of home, and reassured him better than words.

Just as his eyes closed, he heard footsteps again. Once again he snapped up, finding the same hooded figure walking up to him. Sora glowered at him "Kairi, is she-"

"As a man of my word, she is safe and sound."

Sora tried finding the face under that hood, but he couldn't find anything in the shadows. The body language was too unnaturally stiff to read either. He just had to trust that they really were one who stuck to what they promised. Then they undid their hood, and Sora instinctively summoned his Keyblade "Y-you're Xemnas!"

The silver haired leader of Organization XIII lightly smiled at Sora's response "Am I already that famous?"

Sora felt himself back away into the wall as Xemnas merely advanced "Roxas, Sora, are you scared? Is your heart beating and wanting to be released from its dreary prison?"

Sora pressed himself against the wall as much as he could as Xemnas leaned in "What is it like, to bear so much sorrow, so much rage?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." He said. He felt- no, KNEW -what he said was true, but something deep within him seemed to try and answer the question.

Xemnas then whispered right into his ear "I think you do..."

Sora then shoved him away, walking elsewhere in the cell to give himself room "I don't. No one knows me better than me." He was trying to calm his racing heartbeat, terrified by the thought of Xemnas getting that close to him again. This member- no, the whole Organization -was still a fearful enigma.

Xemnas reached to him "But Sora, aren't you aware of what you are feeling now? Your fear, your hatred... The feelings of a heart."

Sora scoffed "A heart you don't have!"

In a flash, Xemnas disappeared, and Sora backed away. He then bumped right into the Nobody. Before he could scramble away, Xemnas very tenderly wrapped his arms around Sora, one hand over his heart and the other holding his chin up "Such a strong light you have."

Sora was a deer in headlights. He couldn't move anything, his voice wouldn't work. He tried keeping his breathing even and clam, but it became frantic anyways. Why couldn't he move? Xemnas wasn't pulling any special leverages, not even using force, and yet he couldn't move a muscle.

"You are such a wonderful boy, Sora." He shuddered again at his name being used in that manner, and clenched his jaw as Xemnas began rubbing it "A Keyblade, a strong heart, wonderful health..."

"Shut up." Sora hissed "Just shut up!"

"Why are you so angry with me?" Xemnas sighed "I am merely complementing you-"

"I know what you're doing." Sora then tried getting out of his grasp, only for Xemnas to suddenly tighten his grip. They sat there, Xemnas clinging to Sora, who stiffly rested in the embrace of his foe. He closed his eyes: _Kairi's hugging you. Kairi. Not Xemnas._ He thought in an effort to calm himself down. But he knew it wasn't Kairi. He couldn't convince himself of that lie.

He growled "Don't you have an organization to run?"

Xemnas seemed to be mildly dazed, as if he had left the stove on and suddenly remembered that, but Sora supposed that was his normal tone "Why, yes I do."

Sora quickly shook him off, and glared as the superior left. He took a deep, deep breath, saying softly "Don't worry. Donald and Goofy are bound to be looking for you by now."

* * *

I dunno I find this situation extremely fucking intriguing. I just wanna WRITE about it, you know? It calls to me: _Zeldahearts~ think of the potential~_ But I digress. Might be oneshot, might not, depends on reception. Rating M ahead of time, just in case you people actually want something like this.


	2. Day 1

There was one thing Sora was and wasn't thankful for:

Being a prisoner was BORING.

He was relieved he finally got a break, but Kingdom Hearts he didn't know what to do with all this free time. He was expecting to be interrogated, coerced into doing the Organization's dirty work, maybe even tortured, but here he was, sitting in a cell, alone, with no way out and nothing to do.

He was amused to think that the reason he was alone was because they were scared of him, though.

He wasn't sure if he ended up staying awake all night- he had done that accidentally one too many times when camping on a world with Donald and Goofy -but didn't really care. He had a little time to sort out his thoughts on what had been happening. Some time to finally sit down and process all of these crazy happenings within only a few days of waking up in that weird mansion with his clothes suddenly too tight, his voice changed and body bigger, and finding a year of his life had gone by.

_Okay, one, I slept for a whole year... How the hell does that happen?_ He blinked not soon after thinking that, quickly berating himself for his language. He smirked and chuckled softly as he thought of Donald giving him a quick bap on his shin for saying that, if he ever did. No, he would never curse, however mild. He promised himself that then and there.

But the smirk vanished as he turned back to that thought. An entire year... Everyone had forgotten him too... He wasn't sure why that hurt so much. Not to mention his body was so... DIFFERENT. His voice was deeper, he suddenly felt a little more irritable and mood-swingy. Thinking of Kairi gave him more of a tingling feeling now, thoughts of kissing her were becoming more and more prevalent. And harder to shove away, much to his chagrin.

He took a deep breath, clearing his thoughts again. The last thing he needed now was a distraction like that. _Two, Nobodies..._ He sat there, pondering over the qualities of this new foe. There was the Dusks and such, which looked absolutely monstrous and unnatural. He shuddered at the memory of the way they moved- like they had no bones or they didn't care that whatever bones they had were most likely broken. Then there was Organization XIII, who looked so...

_**Human**_.

It was terrifying now, and he actually considered himself a potential murderer just because of the fact that they acted so human, so real, so whole. Shortly after taking out Demyx, he was rejoicing- after all, he was hard to beat and Sora nearly died -but now... He shuffled around, feeling a little gulity. Did he... Was the life he took away a mere number of HOURS ago...

Was that justified?

Sora curled up as he clutched his suddenly throbbing head. It was like someone didn't want him to be so sad, so regretful. He didn't want to either, but he still lingered on the thought. _"Aw, don't be mad, we do too have hearts!"_ Sora didn't know what to think of that mere phrase: it sounded like Demyx actually _felt_ that-

"Whatever is the matter, Roxas?"

Sora jumped at the British accent that greeted his ears, looking up to find a young man- Nobody, he reminded himself -with platinum blond hair and several piercings. He glared at this newcomer "I'm not Roxas."

The Nobody shuffled some cards around, allowing an amused smirk to grace his features "Ah, I didn't know you could play games like this." He looked at a few cards, muttering and musing about what they "said".

Sora stood, walking over to glower at him through the bars "I'm not playing anything, now who are you?!"

He idly inspected a card "I thought you'd remember, Roxas." After noting Sora's furious gaze, he simply shuffled the card back in while he introduced himself curtly "Luxord, number ten." He flourished his cards in an impressive- maybe impossible -way "The Gambler of Fate." He dealt out the entire deck into two hands with a single flick of his wrist, offering one half to Sora "Would you like to play a game?"

Sora glared at him, not trusting how that deck moved. It was clear the member of Organization XIII was using magic on it somehow; for all he knew the cards would blow up in his face. This caused his adversary to sigh "It must be awfully boring in there, surely you want to play something, being a boy your age so used to constant movement."

Sora then carefully accepted the cards- he WAS bored out of his mind and he didn't want to think about such somber things anymore -and asked as he idly shuffled his half of the deck "What's the game?"

"War."

Sora nodded, remembering playing it with Riku and Kairi once or twice and recalling the simple rules easily. He then asked "Aces high or low?"

"High."

They proceeded to play, drawing card after card. Sora always lost. There was never any "wars" between them, just losses. Luxord had an insufferable smirk every time he drew a card, Sora only had a dissapointed scowl- both grew deeper and deeper as the game continued.

After about thirteen losses in a row- half of his deck gone -Sora flipped over his cards in irritation and suspicion.

Luxord noted dryly "Someone's being a cheat-"

"SAYS THE GUY WHO RIGGED THE DECK!" Sora yelled, flipping it over to reveal that the deck had nothing higher than a five. Luxord merely took it back, saying scoldingly "Oh come now, you act like we were gambling something meaningful." He merged the cards together again, tsking "We were just playing for fun."

Sora could agree his outburst was uncalled for, but he LOATHED cheaters. He watched Luxord shuffle the deck around again, starting to hate this amicable member just for his cheating. Still, he felt kinda bad for judging Luxord just by how he cheated when he was acting so friendly. Like they had already been friends. It made him feel like he should change up his manners, but he still felt he should be wary and keep in mind that this guy was his foe.

The tenth member offered up another game, and Sora accepted once he got out from him that there wouldn't be any cheating. They gambled small things at first- like little bits of garbage found in their pockets -but gradually it got to potions and ethers...

And then somehow- he really didn't know how it escalated into strip poker -Sora ended up in nothing but his boxers and tank top.

"I don't think I'm gonna play anymore." He said, folding his cards and grabbing his pants to put back on "But thank you for a moderately entertaining time." He hated admitting that he was entertained by what had gone on, but figured if Luxord was going to be polite, so was he. It _was_ something that took away the boredom and dreariness.

"Well the thanks is reciprocated, Roxas-"

"Sora." He said firmly as he tugged his belts secure and gave a pointed look at him from underneath his bangs "It's Sora."

"Hmm... Right..." Luxord suddenly began looking at his cards again, and Sora could see that even if he was only remembering being sad, he still... He still felt it.

"And... Um, thanks for letting me stop it there, too." He said, kinda awkwardly, as he tugged on his jacket and gloves, glad that he didn't have to remove any more clothing than what he did. Luxord laughed just as awkward "Well, I'm glad you decided to fold there, to be honest. I was hoping you wouldn't let yourself be brought down that low."

Sora blinked at the surprising care Luxord showed. _But they don't have hearts._ He quickly reminded himself. But now it was still doubtful. There was suddenly data against that commonly accepted idea.

Luxord began leaving, Sora pressing himself against the bars "W-wait! The day's over already?!" Luxord stopped, laughing "Well, time flies when you know me." Sora was confused, but tossed it aside and asked "Hey, you gonna watch me tomorrow?" He blinked at how he WANTED to see him again.

The Nobody shook his head "No, we're taking shifts by day. Sorry, friend."

Sora blinked, then said in a huff as he turned his back to him "We aren't friends."

Luxord was smiling "We are, you remember meeting me before, correct?"

Sora turned just in time to catch the card that was suddenly tossed at him. It was an ace of spades, featuring a portrait of a young boy with blond hair that softly spiked into a wave and blue eyes that seemed... Not entirely there. Almost dreamy and deep thinking. There was a general flat, emotionless, stoic aura about him, but Sora somehow knew that he could feel, just from the conflict in those eyes. He could tell that whoever this was illustrating had a heart. It was like Luxord had switched decks or something, because he saw an ace of spades several times and it never looked like this.

"H-hey I don't recall seeing..." He looked up

"This."

The Gambler of Fate was gone.

Sora resumed staring at the card, wondering just what was so familliar about this boy.

* * *

Apparently you like this...? okay be sure to know what you're getting into.

Also, Days is sad. ;A; Square did the HD remake way too well.


	3. Day 2

Shortly after Luxord left was when Sora fell asleep. It was fitful, full of nightmares. Images flashed around as he stumbled through the darkness of the dream.

_Storms, neon lights glinting cold and malicious-_  
_Stars, falling away one by one as it slowly became a vision of Kairi crying-_  
_"MY HEART BELONGS TO ME!"-_  
_His face flashed in front of him, grinning psychotically and then laughing-_  
_"Sora! Sora! Sora! ENOUGH ABOUT SORA-"_

He sat up, drenched in sweat, clutching his heart, and terrified out of his mind. He sat there, panting, trying to collect the shattered bits of him while he processed what had happened. "Donald, Goofy, I- oh..." He stopped himself remembering his situation. The dog and duck couldn't soothe him now...

Maybe never again.

He closed his eyes, refusing to let any tears fall. "Come on, you know what Donald said..." He took a shaky breath, then tried imitating the raspy and barely legible voice "'This ship runs on happy faces!'"

His smile went out like a candle moments later. He was alone. No one who really cared for him was nearby. He was surrounded by the enemy. Who knows how long it would be before something terrible happened.

He rubbed away his tears "Now come on, gotta think positive!" He then started counting his blessings on his fingers "You're alive, Riku's alive, Kairi's alive and perfectly safe, your friends are okay, your friends are LOOKING for you..."

He realized most of- no, ALL of that list didn't have concrete, solid proof. He took a deep breath, unsure why so much of the emotional pain was striking today. Then there was that annoying headache returning...

He sighed and pulled out Luxord's card again, musing over the potential identities of the boy. He suddenly felt himself crying. Tears rolled over without consent, but eventually he let them fall. A heart couldn't be put in a bottle, it needed room to emote, to grow, to feel. He wasn't going to molest that growth. He took a shaky breath, rubbing his puffy eyes, laughing and sobbing "Come on, stuff ain't that hopeless."

"How pitiful. You're the pathetic piece of drivel that is such a threat to us."

Sora could tell from this voice that he wasn't going to be anywhere near as pleasant as Luxord. Looking up to see a frowning, hateful gaze framed by dreadlocks as black as night only further confirmed this. "A mere child crying and blubbering for home after only a day." He scoffed "We haven't even done anything to you. Luxord was even idiotic enough to play cards with you, Roxas, so why are you crying so?"

"I-I'm not Roxas!" Sora said. He suddenly screeched "WHEN WILL YOU IDIOTS LEARN THAT I'M SORA?!" He threw himself against the bars "SORA AND NO ONE ELSE, OKAY?!" He panted, pulling away, horrified by how fast he snapped. He held a hand to his heart, clinging to his crown necklace.

He held it up, seeing his reflection. He looked strained, almost broken or insane. He stood a little taller, breathing deeply, lowering his hand, which ended up grasping the pack at his side, and very carefully started claming himself. He wasn't going to let himself lose like this. He wasn't going to give into the stress, nor the madness.

After pulling himself together again, he very calmly glared at his new guard "So who are you?"

"Xaldin. Commit it to memory."

Sora's reply was curt "Memorized." He then blinked, remembered of another member of Organization XIII "Say, do you know Ax-"

"We all know that backstabbing fool." Xaldin said bitterly "I should warn you, his interests are only his own. People are merely pawns and stepping stones to him and his cowardly nature."

Sora nodded thoughtfully. Axel did seem like someone who you couldn't trust fully. Like they always had their own little agenda running behind what they were ordered to do. He was snapped out of his thoughts by another comment "You'll be seeing that oaf tomorrow. I suppose you can reconcile with him then."

Sora asked "What did he do to me?"

"He was the one who kidnapped Kairi."

Sora's blood froze. He very quickly calmed himself so he wouldn't lash out like that again, and hissed "What. Was. That-"

"He was the one who kidnapped Kairi, why do I need to repeat myself?"

Sora didn't reply, too furious. Some part of him reveled in the fact he now knew who he could dole out justice on. He wasn't extremely terrified by it, since Axel deserved it for bringing in someone so innocent and uninvolved of this struggled between him and the Organization, but there was an uncertain fear and worry of that feeling ever getting out of hand.

The rest of his time with Xaldin was spent with bitter ranting and arguing, both of them rubbing against each other like sticks to create a heated fire of severe hatred and dislike. Harsh words and careless phrases were their weapons of choice until Xaldin stormed off from his post, declaring that it was once again night.

Sora paced, feeling more mad than he ever had. Xaldin was such a prideful, stubborn person. He hated it. Too much like Riku, he suddenly noted. He suddenly stopped, anger vanishing, and sighed "I'm sorry buddy... I got sidetracked keeping her safe."

"Don't tell me you are regretting things already."

Sora froze when he heard Xemnas behind him. He quickly turned around, summoning his Keyblade and pressing it against the Nobody "Take another step and you're dead." Xemnas only smiled, leaning in "Ah, but my Key-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Sora pressed even harder, forcing him to back away.

Sora lowered his Keyblade hesitantly. "So, what do you want?" He spat with full hatred. Xemnas walked over, and Sora raised his Keyblade again "NOT ANOTHER-" He couldn't help but gasp as Xemnas very calmly took his Keyblade right out of his hands, and shattered it into fragments of light "H-how did you- MMPHH!"

He was stunned at how quickly Xemnas scooped him into a passionate embrace. A deep lustful kiss that he didn't enjoy in the slightest. He pulled away only to have a hand force him in deeper, and he tried shoving Xemnas away even as another hand burrowed underneath his shirt. Eventually he did get some leeway, as Xemnas finally pulled away, but he soon was left paralyzed by a steady trail of nips along his jaw and neck.

Overcoming the odd sensations buliding inside of him and the heat pooling in his stomach, he shoved Xemnas away, yelling "OKAY, YOU DON'T TOUCH ME LIKE THAT UNLESS I GIVE CONSENT FIRST-"

He was pinned against the wall by his neck, slowly being constricted.

"Excuse me, Sora, but I believe you did give consent to your imprisonment, did you not?" Xemnas growled, squeezing hard and pressing him firmly against the wall.

Sora was scrambling at the hand around his neck, struggling so hard to breathe. He eventually squeaked out a breathless reply "Y-yes...!" He was starting to see stars "But... N-not to... THIS!" He was dimly aware his feet weren't touching the ground anymore, and his Keyblade wouldn't come to him.

Xemnas whispered right in his ear "As lord of this castle, I can choose to do whatever I please to my prisoners. I could pit you against thousands of Nobodies or Heartless, I could torture you until you cannot scream. Be thankful I am choosing to pleasure you. Am I clear, Roxas, Sora?"

Sora was trying desperately to lean away, to get air of some kind, shutting his eyes in a subconscious attempt to hide. "Y-yes."

Xemnas squeezed harder "Yes who, Sora?"

"Y-yes sir...!" Sora tried keeping an eye on Xemnas, but he couldn't see out of the corners of his eyes anymore, the rest of his vision going just as dark.

"WHO, Sora...?"

Even tighter.

"Yes Xemnas!" He coughed frantically as he tried staying awake.

"I cannot hear you."

He wasn't sure if there was a nip on his ear or not, too starved of air. Sora was falling away from reality, slipping away into an inky black of unconsciousness, and he whispered "Y-yes... L-lord... Xemnas..."

The last thing he felt before slipping into complete darkness was a pair of lips against his.

* * *

And shit gets a little more serious. Blah blah blah sue me.


	4. Day 3?

Sora didn't know when he was going to wake. He was glad that he didn't have to experience whatever Xemnas was deciding to do to him, though, thankful for passing out so fast. He sat there in the darkness, only able to tell that he was half alive... Somehow.

He woke to a voice: "Hey kiddo, you in there?"

He coughed, stirring with his head feeling dizzy and limbs made of lead "uh...?" He found Axel- vibrant green eyes with teardrop tattoos under them and a mane of ruby red hair -staring at him. He left his vision moments later as he stood and sighed "Good, you aren't dead."

Sora didn't move anymore than he had to. He was tired, he felt weak, and it felt like something had snapped inside of him. Mentally snapped. A piece of him lost forever to the darkness. Axel rambled on while Sora stared at the ceiling, almost catatonic.

What had happened yesterday? He was glad he could tell it was yesterday- since Xaldin had said Axel would be watching him "tomorrow" -it gave him something to cling to. He then very slowly relayed what had happened, pausing at Xemnas.

There was the feeling he got when he thought of Kairi. He felt his eyes widen is slight horror and wonder at that, feeling a slew of confusion. Why did he feel that way about XEMNAS?! His arch-enemy, the one who coerced him into this mess, the one who absolutely demolished any sense of personal space between them. Sora quickly convinced himself that he didn't love Xemnas.

Not.

At.

All.

He decided to switch subjects, listening to Axel "... I don't know what they're thinking-"

"... Axel... Shut up..." He croaked.

"Ah, there you are." He said playfully "I was wondering where that blabber mouth of yours went, Sora. Where are all the hokey speeches about friendship, huh?"

"Friendship... Isn't... Hokey..." Sora carefully sat up, swaying at the sudden burst of nausea that overwhelmed him. It was like his body didn't want to wake again. He felt his throat, finding it bruised and swollen. It was a wonder he could still breathe. "Blizzard." He wheezed, allowing the ice to form in his hand. He then very gingerly pressed the cold material against his neck to reduce the swelling. He blinked multiple times, trying to keep his vision centered. He was wondering why the castle was swaying so much-

He threw up.

"Woah! Warn me next time!" Axel shouted in irritation and disgust as he backed away. Sora wiped his mouth, coughing and spitting, and still feeling nauseous. He shifted, crouching on the ground and trying to clear his head the best he could. He didn't know why, but he heard laughing somewhere. Mocking, distant, but yet so close it was as if the boy who was laughing was right there next to him, right in his ear. Right there in his head. He took a struggling breath, heaving again. He heard Axel saying something about "telling the others" but couldn't exactly register it.

His head was splitting open now, the laughter louder, but now growing panicked. Now there was images, from a first person point of view: Axel, sunsets- in Twilight Town, he recognized that place -ice cream, the rest of The World and Castle That Never Was (how did he know the name of this place?), then a girl- a girl that looked exactly like Kairi-

Sora felt himself pass out for a second time as his head exploded into static.

* * *

Sora was put in Roxas's old room, the boy squirming in his sleep, muttering madly, and wheezing like he couldn't breathe. The few members remaining of Organization XIII observed him- convulsing in his bed and whispering deliriously -with vague interest, but they all knew what the elephant in the room was.

Xaldin asked as eloquently as ever "Alright, who broke the boy?"

Luxord flipped a few cards around "I think I'm the only one here who attempted to be friends with him, to get Roxas back to us."

Everyone looked at Axel, who held up his hands "Hey, I started my shift with him unconscious on the floor! Don't ask me!"

"Well I didn't do anything but yell at that idiot." Xaldin said stiffly.

Saïx looked over each Nobody, his cold, golden eyes looking for signs of the one who did it. As far as he could tell, they weren't here. "Well then, I doubt Lord Xemnas did anything, and since no one here is the culprit, apparently..." He glared at Axel, who shifted a little "Under orders from the Superior, you will continue to watch the boy. Notify me immediately if he recovers, but for now you are dismissed."

"X-Xion... Four... Fourteenth... M-member..." Sora suddenly said in his sleep, rolling over and clutching his head.

Xaldin vanished into darkness, shaking his head "The boy's gone mad, since when have we ever been more than thirteen?"

Xigbar, a man with graying hair, an eyepatch, and a golden eye, shrugged and followed Xaldin's example "Never heard that before... Maybe tiger's fever is talkin'."

Luxord left, not saying a word, but giving Saïx a questioning look.

Saïx glared at Axel "Is there something you aren't telling me?"

"You've never been straight with me, have you?" Axel scoffed, waving his hand and looking away. He then left, sighing "But let me say that I'm not lying when I found him on the ground still as death when my shift started. Someone attacked him. My hunch says it might have been that oh-so-angelic Superior of ours..."

Only Saïx remained.

He looked at Sora, who was grasping and curling up in his sleep, still murmuring and in obvious pain. "So... Another broken puppet." He sneered distastefully. Saïx turned and walked away, saying callously "As if you weren't useless enough, Roxas."

Sora moaned and shifted some more, but there was no one to hear him. Tears started flowing down his cheeks "Xion... Xion...!" He clutched himself, the sheets around him, tossing and turning in agony.

After a few moments he stilled. His only movement was the steady, weak rise and fall of his chest and the slight whisper of a gasp as he breathed. His tears only continued, his sleeping expression warped with grief. After several minutes, he whispered "Roxas... Xion..."

In his sleep, he thought he heard laughter and the waves of his beloved sea.

* * *

Do dee doo I'm on a writing roll, expect me to crash soon. And Sora remembers Xion?! Oh deary me what is this about?


	5. Day of Awakening

Sora was comatose for days. Weeks. Maybe even a month. The completion of Kingdom Hearts was stalled. In fact, the whole battle between the Organization and the defenders of the Realm of Light was put on hold as each side vied for the control of Sora. Luxord was lost in the conflict before Sora awoke again.

Sora opened his eyes for the first time since collapsing when Saïx was on watch. The man spat bitterly "So, you bothered to pick yourself up."

Sora wasn't sure what he was talking about, his dreams of sunsets, laughter, tears, and ice cream suddenly slipping away from him as he tried processing what Saïx had said. Soon they were forgotten, and his already half-lidded eyes narrowed. "You..." He growled, too weak to say anything more. His hatred for that stoic, but insufferable, smirking JERK started bubbling up, and he wanted nothing more than to sock him in the jaw for what he did.

Saïx merely vanished into the darkness "I shall inform the Superior."

Sora groaned, grasping his head. How long had he been unconscious? How long had it been since he had any control over his body? Judging by how hard it was to move, a long, long time.

He recalled what had happened, wondering what caused him to react so violently. He sighed and checked his neck, feeling that the swelling had finally vanished. A glance to the mirror on a small table near his bed told that it still had a different tint, light, but relatively unnoticeable. He pushed himself up, gasping at the pins and needles that formed in his body, being so unused to such movement.

He leaned against the headrest, going slack and sighing. What was going to happen to him now? We're his friends still looking or did they believe him dead and was he on his own now? Being alone, once the thought registered completely, terrified him.

"So, you're awake kiddo!"

Sora stiffened as Xigbar entered his view completely upside down. "Welcome back to the living!"

"You..." Sora hissed, glaring at him with what little strength he had. He remembered that voice mocking him in Hollow Bastion. Xigbar laughed "Still got that angry look."

"You said... I remind you... Of him..." Sora croaked, still glaring at Xigbar as he flipped back to his bedside "Who...?"

Xigbar fiddled with his guns, chuckling "Oh, someone before your time. I doubt you know him." Satisfied, he shot within a millimeter of Sora's hair, smirking when the by flinched violently "He was a lot like you, a kiddo full of a lot of talk, but not much walk. Hid behind his friends."

Sora growled weakly "I don't... hide behind... my friends..."

Xigbar laughed "Then you're lying to yourself buddy, because that's what you do. You hide behind..." Xigbar scratched his chin in thought "Hmm, what were their names-"

"Donald... and Goofy..." Sora hissed "I don't... hide... behind them... I... fight..." He started taking deep and shaky breaths, finding himself starved of air once more, but added "_with_ them..." He doubled over, coughing. Xigbar laughed "Wow, so you still think you're a full fledged Keyblade Master." He picked up Sora's chin "Well, you got the angry look, but that's about it!" He flicked Sora's head up, cracking up at his joke.

Sora took opprotunity and summoned his Keyblade, pressing it right up against Xigbar's jaw "SHUT... UP..."

Xigbar's laughter died, but he didn't stop smirking "Fine. Fine I'll leave you alone." He backed away, his smirk widening as Xemnas walked in "I'll leave you two alone for some romance."

Xemnas glared at Xigabr as he left, then turned back to Sora, who was giving him the biggest death glare he could muster "Get... Away... From me..." He snarled. Xemnas sat beside him, cupping his cheek "I am merely worried for my Key-"

Sora slapped his hand away "You can't worry..." Xemnas backed away, but still remained where he was "You may say that, but you've noticed, haven't you?"

"Noticed what...?" Sora snapped, coughing lightly.

"The signs of a burgeoning replacement." Xemnas said simply "A new heart."

Sora blinked, suddenly realizing he DID see the hearts that were growing. Luxord being so nice, Xaldin being so furious, Xigbar acting so casual and mocking... Xemnas and Saïx were the only one who didn't show the signs.

He didn't know how he let it happen, but Xemnas was once again too close for his comfort, and he summoned his Keyblade between them "**_NO_**." Xemnas backed away lightly, pushing the blade downward. Sora pushed back, keeping it up as long as he could. Eventually it slammed onto the bed with a dull thud, and Xemnas was hungrily attacking Sora again. Sora pushed him away, but Xemnas only grabbed his hands and pinned them against the headrest, resuming.

Sora's shirt was actually removed before he shoved his oppressor completely off of the bed "I SAID NO!" He yelled hoarsely, but soon slipped into a coughing fit. Xemnas merely grabbed him by his chin, threatening a chokehold again "Excuse me, but have you forgotten what happened last time, you refused me, my Key? My Sora?"

Sora coughed a little, recalling what had happened all to easily "No." He gasped as Xemnas squeezed even more "Then what do you hypothesize the correct answer should be?"

He couldn't help a tear spilling over, but he consigned to what Xemnas wanted "Fine..." When Xemnas released his neck, he added angrily "But this is all you're get- mmhhh."

He tried to ignore everything that followed afterwards.

* * *

Annnnnnd pan anyway before things get too hot in here ;p but jokes aside, things aren't very happy for Sora. If you've followed me, this should be expected. I don't hate him at all, it's just his peppiness I'm annoyed with. I need to see that smile broken at some point in canon. He just smiles all the freaking time and I kinda hate and love it. I mean, yeah, it's a great quality, but sometimes it just infuriates me when he blows off something most people would be kinda distressed over. But enough rambling, review please.


	6. Day of Fragility

Sora stayed in his room. He didn't leave. He didn't want to. Not with Xemnas still alive.

He heard about Luxord's death, and then Xaldin disappeared as well. It reassured him that his friends were still fighting- after all, who else would be taking down members of Organization XIII? It gave him hope that perhaps their numbers would whittle down enough for him to escape. He stared at the incomplete Kingdom Hearts outside his window, sitting there jarringly serene in the storming sky. He wasn't fighting Heartless to complete it, so he supposed that was good. He curled up, dragging his bedsheet around him as he attempted reassuring himself.

Things never got... "All the way" between him and Xemnas yesterday, but Sora did get an odd, satisfying release off of the intimacy. It felt so good, considering all of this was new to him and the sensations were completely exotic and alien.

He hated admitting that.

Hated it so much.

No, he LOATHED it.

It felt like yielding to darkness, conceding to its suffocating, maddening grasp. He tried hard to withhold anything Xemnas would gain from the experience, still struggled against him, but Xemnas still won.

Sora felt broken.

_"Oh, you naughty boy... Yelling like this and making such a fuss..."_

Sora clutched his head, trying to block out the surge of memory that appeared. He cried, wondering when his friends would come and save him from this hell. Surely Kairi would've been found by Donald and Goofy, maybe Riku, by now. Surely she would have let them know where he was and what he agreed to.

He pulled his bedsheet over him, wishing it had more substance- like a comforter. After all, if they had "comfort" in their name, they would be reassuring, right? He blotted his tears on the smooth fabric, shaking his head "Come on... You gotta smile...! Smile you idiot!" He blinked at how he had just called himself that. He let go of the fabric, stunned by what only a short time as a captive of Organization XIII did to him. The stress had finally caught up to him, because he was breaking, fracturing. He couldn't last much longer without losing it.

There was a knock, and he sobbed angrily "Leave me alone."

There was a click as the door opened, and then a figure sat next to him, shilouetted by the sheet. Sora curled up, grasping his sheet tighter and closer to him "I said leave me alone...!" He yelled. As he resumed crying, he felt a hand make its way smoothly and soothingly down his back. He stiffened, figuring it was Xemnas again "Please leave me... Haven't you've had your sick, twisted fill-"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He blinked, realizing the person sitting next to him was Axel. He curled up as close as he could "I don't need your comfort. Not from a Nobody. You don't understand."

"I remember understanding." Axel said as he continued rubbing Sora's back.

Sora lifted up his sheet, blinked and stared at Axel for a moment, then broke down, sobbing into him. Axel held him as he poured out his woes, wailing like a child. He rocked back and forth in an effort to try and calm him down- after all, seeing Sora like this was seeing ROXAS like this and nothing broke his hollow exsistence more. He then slipped that to Sora by accidentally murmuring "There there Roxas-"

"Who's Roxas?! I'm not him!" Sora jabbed at the comment, backing out of their hug "I-I'm Sora through and through!"

Axel was surprised Sora was unaware of spending time as a Nobody, especially when Roxas had clung to each and every memory tighter than anyone he had met. He set Sora aside "You don't remember?"

"Remember what?" Sora remarked bitterly "All of this madness...?" He buried his face in his hands as he shook and trembled "I don't want to remember!" Axel let him handle his feelings on his own for awhile, sitting there awkwardly as Sora shed tear after tear.

There was a knock, and then Xemnas appeared in the doorway. He looked questioningly at Axel, who got up to stand in front of Sora. He glared at his superior, saying very defensive and annoyedly "How about another time? The kid's broken enough as is."

Xemnas walked past Axel and over to Sora, raising his chin so the boy would look at him "You're going to be preforming other duties tomorrow. Saïx will tell you your mission and give you your uniform as well." He placed a kiss on Sora's forehead in a mock gesture of love, then left.

Axel grimly looked at Sora, who had curled up, shuddering and suddenly stopping his tears. He then sat back down "Hey... hey everything's alright-"

"I can't believe he actually showed some respect..." Sora whispered, awed. He then blinked "Maybe... Maybe he does care-"

"We're Nobodies. We can't feel." Axel told him firmly.

Sora looked at his hands. Silence passed for several moments before he said "So... Other duties-"

"Probably what Roxas did."

Sora curled up a little, holding himself "You... You seem to know a lot about Roxas..." He then asked hesitantly and sadly "Who... Who was he? Wait..." He then pulled out Luxord's card and showed it to Axel "Did he-"

"Bingo, that's him." Axel confirmed. It was his turn to become sad and uncomfortable, seeing the face of his defecting friend.

Sora looked at the card again. He sighed "Wish I could meet him-"

"Already have." Axel pointed to Sora's heart "He was YOUR Nobody."

Sora scrambled away. "NO! YOU'RE CRAZY!" He yelled at him "I never became a Heartless-" he stopped himself. He DID. For Kairi. It seemed so long ago, but he did. He held a hand to his heart "Roxas... Is my Nobody..."

He suddenly clutched his head, gasping and groaning at the headache that sprung forth. Sudden visions of memories lined up, saying a phrase _"Gee thanks- for -noticing!"_ He recognized the voice. The one that was laughing that third day. He collasped onto his bed, groaning "Ugh... My head!"

Axel tried to keep himself restrained, but after seeing this kind of response from Roxas before... He quickly helped Sora back up "Come on buddy, leave him alone... Please. For your old friend. Your old BEST friend."

Sora gradually calmed down, but it was still clear he was pained. He looked at Axel, wincing and gasping "H-how did you...?"

"Roxas listened to me." Axel said, slightly surprised. He got up "I gotta go do some stuff on my to-do list, I've wasted enough time here already."

As he left, Sora reached for him, crying out "Axel!" Axel froze, but then walked out

"I gotta go."

* * *

WEEE Roxas is coming into the picture! And now we have Sora listing up as part of the organization too, DOUBLE WEEE! And this is the third or so chapter uploaded within a hour, wow I have too much free time.


	7. Day of Broken Hearts

Sora hated wearing the Organization cloak. It was dark, it was too warm, and it clung to his figure far too much for his liking knowing what Xemnas would most likely think of it. He was sent off to Twilight Town through a corridor of darkness, given instructions and expected to follow them to a 'T'.

He stepped out into the dusky streets, hood tugged up and really not feeling up to this. He found Heartless easily, and found avoiding people to be heart-wrenchingly trivial. It was like no one wanted to care who this mysterious cloaked figure was. It hurt him so much to have to stop himself from saying hello to Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

Soon the whole town was devoid of Heartless to slay, and Sora walked around on his own for a bit. He was going to head up to the clock tower, see what it was like for himself, but those three friends of his went up before he could. He watched them forlornly from below. What if he told them? What if he rushed over and wept into their arms? What if he decided to run?

He was about to do so when he heard a familliar voice from the streets below "... If Sora's out there, we gotta check everywhere. I don't care how many worlds it takes!"

He hid behind some bushes as Kairi, Donald, and Goofy walked into the station square. He blinked, seeing the flowery rod in Kairi's hand...

That couldn't be...

It wasn't...

A Keyblade?

He felt his heart sink: he had worked so hard to keep her out of this madness and she only ended up digging in deeper.

Kairi swung her blade frustratedly "It's been over a month! He's... He's just gotta be alive!"

Goofy shrugged "Well Kairi, we've been searching a lot-"

"We aren't looking hard enough then!" She snapped, on the brink of tears. Sora felt his heart sink even more. She looked so tired, her normally perfect ruby hair was frizzy and messy from what he knew were sleepless nights, there were shadows underneath her eyes, she looked a little thinner and meaner. He felt his heart breaking. She didn't deserve this, none of it. He worked so hard to make sure she never knew how hard it was to fight.

He suddenly realized he was holding out his hand to her, and he quickly drew it back as Donald said "Well Sora is a stubborn, tough kid. I'm positive he's dealt with whatever the Organization has done to him-" Goofy, helpful as ever, cut off Donald by adding "Even if they turned him into a Nobody- mpphff!" Donald very quickly covered Goofy's mouth, but the damage was done.

Kairi sank to the ground, curling up and sobbing "Sora... I just want to see you again!"

Sora once again reached for them as Donald and Goofy quickly went to work consoling Kairi. He paused, staring at his hand. Gloved, clad in the unforgiving, traitorous black of Organization XIII. The hand of a traitor, a prisoner, a boy who had given up almost too much to the enemy. How could he face anyone like this? How could he even SEE Kairi when he was like this? He shook his head "No..." He started backing away softly "No... I can't..."

He ran, bolting past Kairi, Donald, and Goofy while suppressing his sobs. He heard them chase after him, Kairi sqealing in fury "GET BACK HERE YOU MONSTER!"

He cringed deeply, curling up and yanking his hood lower with both hands. "FIRAGA!" Kairi yelled, trying to stop him. The fiery blast hit him square in the back, but he kept running through the pain. He was sobbing now, trying to keep his voice as quiet as possible so Kairi wouldn't know it was him. How would she react if she knew he was working for them? He didn't want to find out.

Just as he found the place to RTC, Kairi grabbed his shoulder and whirled him around, Keyblade pressed to his neck "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH... With..." She trailed off, then asked with confusion and sadness and broken-heartedness

"Sora?"

He pulled away from her, vanishing back to The Castle That Never Was.

He ran into someone's arms, sobbing inconsolably about what had happened.

He figured it was Axel, he figured he would try and understand his pain.

Maybe he was happy to discover it was Xemnas.

Maybe he was elated when they became wrapped up in a deep embrace.

Maybe he was intoxicated by the dark hands that pleasured him in numerous ways.

Maybe he didn't regret giving everything- his heart, his love, his purity -to Xemnas that night.

* * *

Meh, decided to keep this one short and sweet.


	8. Day of Comfort

Sora awoke the next morning, cuddled up in Xemnas's arms. He blinked slowly, registering the strange occurrence and barely remembering why. When he remembered last night, he smiled lightly and buried his head in Xemnas's chest, deciding to go to sleep again. Everything was so soft, so warm, so comforting. Sora wondered why he didn't give in earlier.

But he was soon stirred more from that sleep as Xemnas shifted over, waking up to resume his duties as leader of Organization XIII. Sora moaned incoherently and pleadingly, clinging to his elder partner, obviously and wordlessly begging him to stay and cuddle. Xemnas very gently took off Sora's hands, chuckling, kissing his hair and saying "Rest, my Key. I have work to do and you need to rest."

Sora felt sad to let Xemnas go, but he did as the Superior wanted, curling up in the warm, cozy, comforting blankets. He did need to sleep and rest, because he was starting to feel to sore repercussions of yesterday's antics. He heard Xemnas leave, and he shifted some more in an attempt to get comfortable. He couldn't sleep, so he decided to think, and pulled the covers over his head to give himself a proper thinking environment.

His eyes fluttered closed as he mulled over how GOOD everything felt between him and Xemnas, so blissful, so-

His eyes snapped open in horror at his own line of thought. Kingdom Hearts what was he thinking?! Kairi was searching for him! She could've been looking for Riku but she was looking for HIM! And now he was betraying her by hiding out of his own shame and philandering around with Xemnas. His stomach sank several inches, and he felt himself tear up. He promised he'd be the one to keep her safe and never the other way around, and not to mention running from her... He felt tears leak over as he recalled how brokenly she asked his name. It was obvious she felt betrayed and confused when she saw the face under the hood.

He gasped and held his head as Roxas jumbled out another set of lines: _"Idiot!- you're- weak- running- around- and- hiding- behind- things."_ While the disjointed memories were varying in emotion, the message and feelings at the back of his head were clear:

You should be completely ashamed of yourself because of this.

Sora whispered "I'm sorry..." He blinked a little at the surge of heat from his breath reflecting off of the blanket over his head. Oh how he wanted Xemnas to be by him again to cuddle. He was a great cuddler. Roxas "spoke" again _"You- shouldn't be- hate- yourself."_ Sora blinked again, surprised by how differently Roxas seemed to feel, despite the harsher connotation the message could carry. _"Just- feel bad- about- your- choice- and- fix it.- I did."_ He then added softer _"I- left."_ Sora blinked "Left?" He shook his head "I can't leave, not now... Not when I've lost."

_"Rule- number one- no- quit.- Three- words- no- giving- up- ever."_ Roxas said sternly in an imitation of Phil. Sora laughed at how Roxas so suddenly acted like the pep coach trying to keep him going, and wondered how he came across the middle-aged satyr. "Thank you..." He said as he wiped up a tear or two.

_"No problem.- We're- Nobody- and- Other." _He paused for awhile, and added reluctantly _"Friends?"_

"Friends..." Sora repeated, realizing how much he missed the word, his companions. He slowly blinked, feeling the warm lull of the bed to be irresistible now. _"Good- Night.- Rest.- You're- feeling bad."_ Roxas said simply, realizing Sora was falling asleep. Sora shifted over, wincing at how sore he was, but curled up anyways and said softly "Good night."

_"Dream."_ Roxas said again as Sora closed his eyes and slipped away.

* * *

Saïx glared up at Xemnas with his usual countenance, and asked plainly "You've done something to the boy... What is it?"

Xemnas waved his hand dismissively "Nothing of your concern." He grinned

"I am merely making the most loyal of pawns."

* * *

Kairi didn't know how many ice creams she ate. Sora... Kingdom Hearts Sora was part of the Organization. She never expected that. She knew it was Sora and not a Nobody: those eyes were too bright, too emotive, too... Too...

Crying.

He was CRYING.

She bit off another chunk of Sea-salt Ice cream, hiccuping "Oh, what have they done to you, Sora?" She hated how broken he had looked, how regretful, how scared. Just the breifest look on his face and the quickest peer into his heart, and she shattered. Sora hardly ever cried, and if he did it was for good reason. With that thick a stream going...

She tossed away her finished stick callously. She sighed, running her hand over the Keyblade in her lap.

"Kairi, I'm sure he's fine." Goofy held her shoulders caringly "Sora is not a boy to completely give up. We've taught him better than that."

Donald patted her hands "Come on, we're sure he's fighting hard."

They gave her some room as she lifted her Keyblade. She stared at the flowers, the waves crashing on a beach, the general theme of her- no, THEIR home. She wondered who the cloaked person who handed her it was, but she could tell by how they gave her a weapon they weren't with the Organization. She wondered how she was going to pick up the pieces of her friendship with Sora and Riku if she couldn't find either of them, and at least one confirmed to be in severe distress.

She pointed it at the sunset, waving it around a bit in a further attempt to work out the balance and get used to holding a weapon. Even after a month it was so foreign to her. She hated fighting, too, wondering how Sora and Riku could bear the responsibility, the stress. Well, she knew now that the stress had caught up with Sora, but then there was still Riku...

She sighed as she tucked it into her belt- she was scared of dismissing it, lest it vanish (it had already done so, and hadn't reappeared for days) -and walked away. She really didn't care about what Donald and Goofy thought, deciding to try and work out her feelings on her own.

* * *

I'm a little reluctant to put Kairi's POV in here, so... Don't expect it to crop up often.


	9. Day of Wrath

Sora's dream was foggy, he could barely remember anything in it even during his rest. Roxas suddenly scooped his consiousness up, talking in coherent and worried sentences _"Sora, listen, when you wake up I want you to run. Run, get us out of here. Axel's really the only one who could care for you, but trusting him isn't advisable and relying on him is even worse..."_ He paused awkwardly _"Yes, we were friends, but the others have a bone to pick with him and I doubt he'd care about _you _that much."_

Sora shifted in his sleep, giggling a little "Roxas... You sound silly..."

_"Sora, I'm serious. When you wake, you need to get dressed, grab your Keyblade, and RUN. Fight only if you have to, and just RUN. Xigbar and Saïx might give you the most trouble-"_

Sora shifted again, close to waking and sighing "Xemnas..."

_"He might give you trouble, but he only sent Saïx after me and didn't get off of his butt to chase me himself." _Roxas sighed in irritation _"Don't worry, I'll help you, I'll give you my Keyblade to use and I'll see if I can call up the Samurai Nobodies to aid your escape. I don't care how you run, as long as you get back to Kairi and Twilight Town as fast as you can. She's searching for you. She's WORRIED. I'm not letting you miss out on someone who genuninely thinks you matter."_

Sora felt himself waking, and Roxas said hurriedly _"Just listen for me and I can guide you. You'll have two Keyblades to use, Nobodies who will follow you to the ends of the earth, and someone who knows this world better than most."_

Sora woke to an echo of his voice saying _"Run. Your life depends on it..."_

A glance around the room told him he had slept all day long. Not to mention how he once more felt Xemnas next to him. He very gently waved a hand over his partner's face, noting that he was fast asleep. He shifted away some more, glad he could move. It still hurt some, but it was tolerable now. He paused, watching Xemnas carefully. He didn't stir. He inched away some more, gently setting a foot on the floor. Still asleep. Sora then sped up, rushing carefully out of bed and getting his clothes on. He tightened his belts, zipped up his jacket and raised the hood, and held out his hands:

He held his breath, hoping that his Keyblade would come under such panic.

It did, under the guise of Oathkeeper and Oblivion. He marveled briefly at how he now held two Keyblades without the grace of a drive form. He froze as Xemnas rolled over. He then slowly glanced back at the sleeping leader of Organization XIII, hoping that he wouldn't wake. He didn't, but Sora felt his fear-filled gaze soften at the peace on Xemnas's face.

_"He doesn't- love- he- can't.- Nobody."_ Roxas said, reverting back to his garbled memory-speak. Sora stared at himself. How could he leave? Xemnas would be- _"DOESN'T- LOVE."_ Roxas turned up the volume on the words, emphasizing the nature of a Nobody. Sora thought about what Xemnas had said: a burgeoning replacement...

_"NO!"_ Sora winced as Roxas yelled, suddenly dropping one Keyblade to grab his head. It clattered to the floor, Sora stiffening in fear and Roxas falling completely silent.

A snore, a mumble.

Shifting fabric.

Sora turned back to Xemnas, and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Xemnas was still sleeping. "Please... Don't do that Roxas..." He whispered. _"Okay- but- listen- to me."_

Sora crept over to Xemnas, then bent over and kissed him. He walked out quietly "I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." He hesitated at the open doorway, then sobbed "My superior..."

He mustered up his courage and dashed down the hall, tears flying and Keyblades bared. Roxas gave him instructions occasionally: _"Left- down- forward- right..." _He made it to the landing that lead to the city surrounding The World That Never Was before a cold voice stopped him

"Running away again, Roxas..."

He turned, finding Saïx walking down to him, calm as ever. His claymore was bared. "We just can't seem to keep you put."

Sora shakily bared his Keyblades "B-back off!"

He stiffened, gasping in pain and gripping his Keyblades so tight that he felt his nails digging into his palms when Roxas screamed _"NOBODIES- HELP!"_ He was grateful, though, when several Samurai Nobodies appeared, loyally bearing their swords.

Saïx scoffed "Hiding behind them..." He started snarling, his scar growing wider. His eyes twitched. Sora took a step back, trembling in horror as the berserking Nobody yelled "I WANT TO SEE YOU DIE FIGHTING!"

He quickly rolled aside as a claymore embedded itself in one of the Samurai Nobodies behind him. He then blocked Saïx's claymore, unsure of how long he could last. _"He's- total pushover."_ Roxas said very unhelpfully.

Sora was on one knee now, pushing up in vain against Saïx. He then pulled away, backing off even as Saïx bellowed incoherently. He then pointed at him "ATTACK!" He commanded his meager army of Nobodies. He sat back while they whittled down Saïx, but he doubled over when Roxas yelled at him _"RUN!"_

"But-"

_"I SAID- RUN!"_

Sora then quickly countered Saïx, but found himself stabbing him accidentally. He sat there as Saïx dropped his claymore, his existence collasping in on itself. He grabbed Sora, trying to choke him "You... Roxas... You took... You took..." He let go, Sora gasping for air as he vanished into the darkness.

Sora stumbled back, watching the last fragments that made up Saïx blow away on the wind. Roxas said callously _"Go- he doesn't- matter.- jerk."_ Sora nodded, licking his dry lips. He took a deep breath, and turned to leave-

He stopped upon seeing Xemnas. The silver haired man walked up to him, looking displeased "What are you doing?"

_"NO-"_

"...running away..." Sora said softly, bowing his head. Xemnas grabbed his chin, forcing Sora to look at him "Running away? Do you even realize how ungrateful you are?"

Sora closed his eyes "...maybe..." He gasped as Xemnas squeezed his neck "Maybe? That was supposed to be a yes or a no, my Key." Sora dropped his Keyblades, both vanishing in light and darkness. "Yes...! Yes I'm being terribly ungrateful of you!" He cried. He then felt Xemnas kiss him again, and in apology he returned it as best as he could. He stiffened when Xemnas's hands went lower, but gradually relaxed and let the older Nobody do as he pleased.

Roxas was screaming _"NO!- EVIL- HEARTLESS- CAN'T FEEL- LOVE- STOP!"_

Sora tuned him out as best he could, willingly going with Xemnas back home.

* * *

Wooopsie... Runaway plan alpha failed Roxas, better try for a plan Beta ;) and I forgot to explain his talking deal with Sora- when their consciousnesses are closest(e.g. Dreaming, one is unconscious, etc.) Roxas can be clearly understood. Most often Roxas speaks with word clips of the things he's said throughout his life.


	10. Day of Regret

Things this time around with Xemnas weren't nearly as enjoyable. He was as livid as a Nobody could be- which expression wise, wasn't very changed -but boy did it mean abandoning all sense of care and gentleness. It HURT. Xemnas dropped his gentle act and revealed himself to be an absolute sadist in bed, and Sora ended up screaming more out of agony than pleasure.

But he still accepted it. He was being a deserter, abandoning him when he was being so nice compared to what could happen. He deserved the pain, he deserved to be punished.

When it was all over, Sora heard Roxas screaming _"WHY?! WHY- SORA-?!"_

He closed his eyes- one of which was swollen and bruised -and sighed. Xemnas said something, cupping his cheek, but it didn't register among Roxas's furious yells. He was dimly aware of a kiss, but he was too dazed and pained to completely notice. Then maybe a bite. It didn't matter, because he felt himself fading away. He slipped into a dreamless sleep...

falling...

falling...

He recognized this peace, the distant sound of waves above him and voices eerily calling out to him in the darkness. How long had it been since the dream of the stained glass and twisted shadows? Over a year, but he still remembered it as poignant as ever. He drifted more, aware he was still falling, then landed into a pair of arms.

He opened his eyes, not recalling the sudden change to what had happened. Roxas was holding him, looking sad and furious and a slew of other emotions. His eyes were brimming with tears as he said "You idiot... You... You got us into this mess! If you had just... Just..." Roxas held him closer, unable to express anything more.

"Please... You don't deserve any of this, Sora..."

He sat there while Roxas lamented about what had happened. He then gently wrapped an arm around his Nobody "Shush, I do-"

"NO YOU DON'T!" Roxas yelled at him. He then gently set Sora down, kneeling next to him "Come on, what did he do to make you love him?! To make you think you deserve this?! He's hurting you for no reason, Sora!"

Sora flinched when Roxas raised his hand. It was in a nonthreatening way, but boy did he want to run from the gesture. Roxas sighed and lowered his hand "Come on, you have to get out of here. This isn't a place for anyone. No one cares about you here." Sora shook his head "H-he does care! M-maybe I can change him-"

Roxas suddenly, unhesitantly slapped him.

Sora reached up a trembling hand as Roxas screamed at him "YOU CAN'T BECAUSE HE DOESN'T CARE FOR YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Sora started crying while Roxas grabbed him and continued yelling, his own tears starting to fall "HE ONLY SEES YOU AS A PAWN TO EXPLOIT! HE'S JUST GOING TO BRING YOU UP, THEN KILL YOU WHEN YOU'VE RUN OUT OF USE LIKE SOME PUPPET WITH BROKEN STRINGS!"

Roxas stopped, his anger expelled and panting heavily. He blinked when he noticed Sora's reaction, and his face sank into despair and horror at the realization of what he had done

"S-Sora I-"

Sora backed away from him "You don't want me to be happy, do you?"

Roxas shook his head "I do! I honestly do Sora-"

"You have every reason to think otherwise! I abandoned you after all!" Sora bit back bitterly.

Roxas stopped. The look on his face shifted around: anger, jealousy, regret, sorrow, but eventually it settled on grim agreement. "Fine. You won't listen." He spat, pulling his collar a little higher "I will admit I shouldn't have slapped you, but you're being too stubborn to see the light." He turned from Sora, thinking desperately for another way to reach him.

Sora only felt himself leaving this world and waking up, but he blinked when he heard Roxas say bitterly

"I hope Kairi appreciates what you've done for her. If you still give a damn for her..."

* * *

Kairi tapped the floor of the Highwind's cockpit with her foot anxiously. She smoothed her hand over the same chair arm Sora had probably done the same gesture to countless times. She was staring out into the countless worlds that drifted by, thinking hard about what to do.

"Kairi, are you okay?" Donald asked.

She shook her head, but it was clear she didn't want to talk. Goofy rambled off a list of worlds they had searched for Sora and Riku already, the whole thing far too large for Kairi's taste.

* * *

A hooded figure stared at the Castle That Never Was from atop one of the many skyscrapers of the city around it. It was raining hard, but it didn't seem like he cared, only keeping his hood over his face to keep out the countless droplets. Lighting briefly illuminated a deep tan on the young man's face and a pair of amber eyes. He was also frowning deeply.

He held up his hand to the moon- to Kingdom Hearts -and clenched his fist. A tear rolled down his chin- or perhaps it was rainwater? Either way it was clear he was very disproving of the screams he had heard echoing from the castle earlier "I'm sorry... For taking so long, Sora."

* * *

Another short one, sowwy ;~;

To explain Roxas suddenly being such a jackass: he's been in the organization, and those memories- while jumbled thanks to all of Xion's existence essentially -are not exactly positive. Not used to feelings and emotions, he's perceiving Sora as someone who is a lot more emotionally numb that how he really is, and therefore a bit of a whiner who isn't appreciating the things Roxas is risking for him. Which he is also kinda blowing out of proportion thanks to all of the suffering he's gone through himself. Sora, meanwhile, is suffering from brilliant Stockholm Syndrome, all according to Xemmy's plan. He's lost some of his perception on reality thanks to all the confusion surrounding those feelings, and can't see what Roxas is trying to say very clearly.

tl;dr- Sora has Stockholm Syndrome and Roxas has PTSD and they're both too dysfunctional in their head to really be of any help to each other. Ohhhhh wellll. Attempts to be a psychologist aside, review please. Tata~


	11. Day of Escape

Sora felt horrible about killing Saïx the next day, because the other remaining members- Axel and Xigbar -weren't too happy about it. He tried awkwardly avoiding the questions they asked, but only ended up with scathing comments from Xigbar, and glares from Axel. Being so sore from yesterday really didn't help- especially since he could barely see out of his black eye, the bites along his shoulders still felt kinda raw, and he was pretty sure his wrist was recovering from being slightly fractured.

Having today's mission with Axel made things so much worse. Sora left through the dark corridor, but Xemnas arrived just shortly after "Axel, watch the boy closely." Axel rolled his eyes "I was gonna-"

"If he escapes as well, I will not be forgiving of you."

"Dusk... Got it." Axel said dryly. He then followed after Sora. Xigbar smirked at Xemnas "So, having to demote yourself?" Xemnas only glared at him briefly before leaving himself.

* * *

Axel found Sora waiting for him among the dusky streets of Twilight Town, but he looked conflicted. He said as casually as he could "What's up?" Honestly, it was hard staring down the kid that took out Saix, even if the deceased member was becoming more and more unlikeable.

Sora blinked slowly, and turned to Axel "Oh, did you... did you just arrive?" There was a hollow look in his gaze, and it was odd how slowly he had been registering everything. Axel remembered meeting him in Castle Oblivion, and those few other times along this journey after his waking, and he NEVER acted like this. Perhaps that change in attitude would end up becoming lethal today...

Axel sighed "Yes, now are you okay? Will you be able to take out Heartless?"

Sora shrugged, wincing lightly "I dunno. I feel kinda off..." he winced again, except this time he clutched his head halfheartedly. He croaked out "Roxas doesn't help-"

He then suddenly yelled at him "Axel! Please, get Sora out of the Organization! Please, he's been abused enough!"

Sora then doubled over, clutching his head and moaning in pain. Axel watched him, weighing the decision to let him go. He did note the bites he could see underneath Sora's cloak, and it was hard to ignore the black eye. Soon the caramel hair melded into softer, golden waves. Axel felt his stomach twist- Xemnas wasn't just doing it to Sora. If a Nobody was someone's body animated with enough will, then he was doing it to Roxas as well.

Sora then asked him "Axel, are you okay?"

He blinked, Sora was Sora again. "Yeah, I'm fine..."

Sora apologized "Sorry, Roxas really wants me to run while I have the chance." Axel once again saw the blurring lines between somebody and Nobody. It looked like Roxas was desperate, he was crying. "Please," he mouthed before it shifted back to Sora, who uncomfortably looked away "I-I think we need to go on with the mission."

Axel grabbed his shoulder, and the boy winced "Sora, how was yesterday?"

Sora laughed, but it was strained and clear he didn't want to talk about it that much "Um... I-it was fine..." He trailed off upon seeing Axel's glare. His face started reddening as he reluctantly stammered "I-it hurt a lot more than last time, but I-"

"Last time?" Axel asked sharply.

Sora nodded. He was starting to stiffen and curl up now. "Well... I deserved getting hurt for trying to run anyways... But beside the point, it didn't _all_ hurt..."

Axel didn't know what to think. He never figured Xemnas would be depraved enough to go that far. He backed away, turning around, his mind made up "Hey kid, get out of here."

Sora blinked "W-what?"

"Excuse me, but I don't know who you are. I've got business to do, now scram." Axel continued.

Sora finally got what Axel was saying "B-but I can't run-"

Axel turned back to him "Go back to your friends or something! I have a lot of stuff I need to do!"

He then watched as Sora slowly and reluctantly took a step back, then turned and started running. He sighed "Roxas... This is for you... Hope you're happy."

* * *

Sora didn't want to run. Roxas had somehow grabbed control and forced him to. "B-but Xemnas-" he stammered out before Roxas snapped at him _"NO."_ He finally stopped running, winded, and leaned against a tree. He blinked, knowing this forest. He slid down, sitting and curling up "I'm just gonna wait for him to find me."

He stood, jerked up like a puppet by Roxas _"NO." _He then began walking over to the mansion hidden among the trees _"I don't care- you- don't- deserve that."_

The gate was unlocked, and soon Sora was walking into the dusty and abandoned home. Roxas walked him right into a white, almost empty room, and then stopped him in front of several childish scribbles.

Sora's hand leapt out and touched a drawing of him, Donald, and Goofy, and a word came tumbling out of his mouth "Friends." Then his other hand went to a drawing of Kairi, along with more words forcefully said "BEST Friends." Sora felt himself tear up "They'd hate me-" Roxas stopped him and instead countered his sentence "They LOVE you..."

Sora bowed his head "Not now... I've turned traitorous-"

"NO YOU HAVEN'T!" Roxas made him yell. He sighed, holding his head and sitting down at the table. Soon he layed his head on it, blinking and hollowly staring outside through the window's sheer curtains. He was somehow soothed and mezmerized by their slight rhythms from small breezes, and soon he felt himself falling asleep.

Again, he heard the waves of the Destiny Islands beckoning him home, and his friends doing the same.

* * *

Plan beta worked thanks to Axel, YAY. but Kairi's already gone from Twilight Town, and Riku is moping around in TWTNW. Not yay. Ah well, stuff will work out.


	12. Day of Serenity

Sora woke to a gentle voice "Sora... Sora dear... It's time to wake up."

He slowly opened his eyes, finding a young girl in a white dress with platinum blond hair and pale blue eyes smiling at him. She had pulled up a seat next to him, and was gently rubbing his back. He blinked blearily, wondering who this angelic figure was. Roxas spoke for him "Namine..."

She smiled "Nice to see you too, Roxas."

Sora didn't move, feeling tired, heavy... He had run out of time. he was suddenly scared, he didn't know what he was going to do. How was he going to move forward? He wanted to quit then and there, to give up, to fall into darkness, to... To die. But he did softly whisper "How do you know who I am?"

"I know a lot about you." Namine sat a little straighter, but still kept her hand on Sora's back, and then gestured to the drawings with her other hand "I know your story, even if it hasn't been happy recently."

Sora let a tear leak out, but he laughed hollowly "So you're my little stalker?"

Namine smiled a little gultily "Well, that's one way to put it." Sora then blinked again, and asked "Wait... Are you the Namine from Jiminy's journal?" She smiled even wider, her eyes tearing up "Yes!"

Sora smiled "Thank you then. For whatever you did."

Namine hugged him "You're welcome."

He was limp in her arms, but boy did this hug make him reevaluate everything. Maybe he could live. Maybe he could get back on his feet. This was pure, tender love. She only wanted to see him happy, supported, loved. Not to mention she felt like Kairi, she even had that delicate scent of lilacs and the ocean and moist earth after a good rain. He smiled at the thought of Kairi. His sweet, dear Kairi.

He slowly sat up "Thank you, for supporting me here."

She smiled "No problem, Sora, Roxas."

Jusr as Sora turned away to stand, she then raised her hands and gently and soothingly massaged his temples "Oh, your memories have become so tainted... So hurt..." Sora sighed in relief as his senses were overcome in a gentle wave of white. Namine's voice echoed in the light "I'm sorry I didn't try to fix this earlier."

Sora didn't reply, surrounded and enraptured by his memories. Happy times, when he was younger, before the Keyblade and the whole mess he had gotten caught up in. His parents, his friends, his home... Oh how soothing and restoring it was. He felt himself smiling absently as Namine went to work healing him. He saw Roxas, for some reason two of him, looking just as blissful. Then suddenly a girl appeared-

Both he and Namine let out a pained gasp, Namine backing away abruptly and Sora staring vacantly out into space. Something was triggered inside of him, and it was like he was pulling a comeplete shut down on life. Something had unplugged him, and now everything was going into failure. His heart slowed down, his eyes couldn't see, his breathing slowed, like he couldn't remember how to do those simple things anymore. Everything was slowly fading out... Fading away as he sat there, paralyzed-

Namine then very gently restored him, quickly fixing up the segment of chain she had accidentally shattered, apologizing softly "I... What you've done you've done to yourself, Sora... I'm sorry, but it would take some time for me to fix this..." She added hesitantly "Unless you went to sleep again."

"Like... How long asleep?" He asked, turning back to her. Namine bit her lip, then said "I don't know..." He thought it over. He had already missed Kairi and Riku long enough, and then what Xemnas would think... But he now realized just how terrible he felt after feeling Namine's blissful techniques. What would happen? Would he forget? He turned inward into his heart, so twisted and hurt in just a matter of days. He wanted that sadness, that suffering, gone. But that price just seemed too steep and risky at the moment, and he stood, stating his reply

"I'll keep that in mind as a last resort."

Namine nodded. She then said "I fixed up the link between you and Roxas, it seems like you really want to know him better." She then giggled lightly "And you don't need to state your replies out loud, just think it and he'll understand."

_Roxas?_ Sora thought, trying to find the Nobody in his head. He only got silence "N-Namine, are you-"

"Yes. He might be a little reclusive, or maybe finally at peace." Namine said, wistfully staring at some flowers. "I don't know, he's a very curious per- Nobody." She quickly corrected herself. She sighed, shaking her head. She then waved her hand to the door "Sora, you should go, try looking for your friends. Keep moving, try to keep Xemnas and Xigbar off of your trail. Especially Xemnas."

Sora stared at her while she gathered her pastels and began sketching. The drawing quickly evolved into him, sitting in the dungeons of the Castle That Never Was, Xemnas hovering over him warningly. She sighed, and flipped over the paper and began drawing again. "Just go into town, I'm sure you can stay with someone until I can get Kairi or Riku over here."

Sora shook his head "Why can't I stay here-"

Namine firmly set down her drawing, snapping at him "Sora, Xemnas is going to find you if you stay here. I can't protect you, you can barely protect yourself, and he's already suspected this place for a long time. You're safest in town, stay with Hayner or Pence."

Sora took a few steps towards the door, but then he asked softly "Axel... Is he-"

"A dusk. For disobeying the Organization." She said curtly. He paused, unable to move from the sudden grief that gripped him. Namine urged him onward "Sora, the longer you stay here, the faster Xemnas will find you."

Sora left. "Thank you, Namine."

Namine started crying, but they were happy tears.

After all, she had just heard the person she loved more than anyone or anything else tell her thank you not once, but three times.

* * *

Sora removed his cloak, deciding to abandon it here in the forest outside of Twilight Town. He very gently folded it up, placing it within the roots of a large, towering tree. He noted the bruises on his arms, and the bite marks still exposed. How could he go into town like this? He looked at the cloak again, frozen back in time. Xemnas made him feel so loved-

_It wasn't real..._ Sora blinked upon hearing Roxas. Sora wrapped his arms around himself "It felt real to me..." He absently ran his hands over himself, trying to replicate those feelings-

They froze, then gently placed themselves at his sides. _NO, SORA._

"Please Roxas-"

_I said no._ He then added reluctantly: _maybe later... Now just go hang around at Hayner's or Pence's. Namine will call over Kairi or Riku and then you can finally see them again._

* * *

Sora walked through Twilight Town, trying to ignore the curious gazes that were trained on him. Several people asked if he was okay, and he just replied that he had been exploring in the forest a little too recklessly. They hardly looked convinced, but they let him pass. He found Hayner, Pence, and Olette hanging around in their alley, and was instantly barraged with questions:

"Oh my god are you okay?!"

"Man, how bad was that fight?!"

"Okay, who's the punk that beat you up? I'm gonna clobber them!"

He laughed halfheartedly "I didn't get in a fight! I just wasn't being very careful..." He then asked "Say, could I stay with one of you guys for a day or two? I-"

"Of course!" Hayner instantly said "Seeing you so beat up, I don't think I could ever say no!" Olette nodded "We're your friends! How could we ignore you when you're like this?!" Pence got up "Say, you want me to go get the cops or somethin-"

"No!" Sora quickly snapped. He then laughed "Come on guys, I really just wasn't being careful. I'll be fine within a few days rest."

Hayner then grabbed Sora's wrist- Sora suppressed a flinch -and started dragging him off "Come on, my mom's a local nurse! You need attention!" He waved goodbye to Pence and Olette "We'll see ya later! I promise Sora's gonna be in better shape than this next time you see him!"

* * *

Weeeee SoNami. I'm sorry, that is the cutest unrequited love ship I have ever seen. Also I am falling in love with FFX. Where the flip can I get that game?! I wanna play it so bad!


	13. Day of Healing

"Goodness, you were being really reckless in that forest, weren't you?" Hayner's mother sighed while she tended to Sora. He was sitting on the edge of a tub, awkwardly drumming his fingers and trying to ignore the fact that he was shirtless with more bites and bruises exposed than he wanted. Hayner's mother then simply said to her son "I think you should go so your homework."

Hayner nodded and left, and she pulled out some bandages while she sighed. Sora quickly stood "O-okay I'm fine-" Hayner's mother only grabbed him by his shoulder and forced him down.

"Excuse me, but who has the PhD here? You're fine when I say you're fine." Sora groaned and sighed a little as she began wrapping bandages firmly around his chest. Pretty soon his fingers were tapping out a frantic, nervous rhythm. He really didn't want to stay any longer than he needed. Pretty soon questions would pop up-

"So, what exactly happened?" Hayner's mother asked, as if cued by Sora's anxious thoughts. She glared at him just when he opened his mouth "And don't give me the 'I wasn't being careful' act. I have been living here in Twilight Town my whole life, I have explored those woods down to the last twig, and I don't know anything in them that'd cause these."

Sora looked away "Nothing you need to be concerned with-"

"As my patient, I need to be concerned for you." She said as she tied up and pinned the bandages "These bites actually drew blood, and I can tell they're human because these are far too controlled to be some kind of animal. Too..." She shuddered lightly "Too planned out, sensual."

Sora pursed his lips, looking as bored and indifferent as he could muster "It's my own business." Hayner's mother rolled her eyes "Listen, Sopa-"

"SORA." He corrected her testily in an attempt to hide the truth.

She nodded, her hands resting on Sora's shoulders "Sora, right- if you're in a bad relationship-"

Sora stood, saying callously "I'm gonna go get my shirt back on, thanks for taking care of me." He walked down the hallway, worrying over that close call.

How on earth was he going to explain things without breaking world order? Who'd believe him anyways?! A kid who'd gotten himself kidnapped by an Organization of incomplete people, traded his freedom for his girl- best friend, and then ended up getting repeatedly raped by a man who had at least ten years on him, maybe more.

He stopped, realizing just how ridiculous the whole thing sounded even to him. He shook his head and walked into Hayner's room "Hey Hayner..."

Hayner leaned back in his chair "Hey man, you feeling okay?"

Sora smiled reassuringly as he pulled on his shirt "I'm fine. Your mom's great!"

Hayner laughed "Well, she kinda has to be to pay the bills." He blinked, then picked up a small pamphlet that had suddenly appeared outside his door. He scoffed, then called down the hall "MOM! I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T NEED THIS!"

She called back "Two things: one, don't talk to me like that Hayner Branford. Two, give it to Sora."

Sora tilted his head inquiringly "Um, what is it?"

Hayner handed it to him with an annoyed sigh "It's just a stupid pamphlet on abusive relationships we've gotten on the first day of school since, like, EVER." Sora gingerly opened it and began reading while Hayner continued "Ugh, I can tell the difference already guys! Go ahead and throw it away..."

After a brief skim, Sora closed it and said "Pfft, yeah who doesn't know this already, right?"

He pocketed it when Hayner wasn't looking to read later, when no one would notice. He was embarrassed that he DIDN'T know about this stuff very well. Heck, he technically still needed that special talk you got around his age, since Donald and Goofy said they'd leave that for his parents. But then again, Xemnas probably cleared up most of it without meaning to.

"Seriously, are you okay? You look troubled..." Hayner interrupted his thinking.

Sora waved a hand dismissively "Oh please, I'm fine..." He walked out "I'll go find the guest room..."

He flopped down on the empty bed, hesitantly pulling out the pamphlet again. As he began reading it, Hayner's mother smiled.

* * *

The hooded figure stumbled through the streets of The World That Never Was, clutching a freely bleeding and mortal wound. He was kicking himself for blindly charging in after Sora only to find two very powerful and very angry members of Organization XIII. He was lucky he made it out alive.

Unable to support himself much more, he crashed into a buliding, collasping and clutching his wound tightly. He couldn't cure it now, not without a potion. Oh the sacrifices being able to have unlimited access to the darkness had...

He took a deep breath, knowing that he'd probably need to cauterize the injury before he bled to death. He got his glove off, shoved it in his mouth and bit down, then he sent a surge of darkness towards his damaged side. His free hand curled up, and a stifled moan of agony came out of his glove-filled mouth, but other than that there was hardly any reaction.

To get his mind off of the pain, he quickly tried thinking of home. He started crying as he recalled his friends, laughing, smiling, perfectly safe, the unbearable anguish from his desperate healing not helping in the slightest.

Of course they weren't safe now, to add an extra punch, and that was all his fault.

He was pretty sure he felt his teeth pierce the glove now. _Dammit I'm only halfway...!_ He wondered how much longer he could last before passing out. Knowing his own endurance could be boundless with the right motivation, he continued reminding himself of his friends. _Kairi, Sora, they NEED you, Riku! You can't just bleed out in some abandoned buliding and die when they need you! You still have to apologize! You still have to atone! Dead guys can't do any of that! They can't be redeemed unless they gave their life in a much more meaningful way than going out like this!_

With a stifled sob, he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

And more chapters up! this'll be the last one for today/tonight/whatever be the time zone for you.


	14. Day of Waiting

The next day, Sora awoke to a knock on the door. He yawned, sitting up "Okay, come in..." Hayner's mother walked in and sat on his bed "So, how are you feeling?"

Sora smiled a little "Better. Thank you."

Hayner's mother smiled back "No problem, now, lets see how stuff has patched up..." Sora obliged, taking off his shirt and letting Hayner's mother undo the bandages. She nodded approvingly "These healed up well."

Sora smiled more "Yeah, it did. Thank you, miss-"

"Tina, Tina Branford. My friends call me Terra." She smiled. Sora nodded "Thank you, Terra..." He trailed off, suddenly spacing out. Terra shook him a little "Sora, Sora dear can you hear me?" Sora blinked, unsure why he felt so sleepy all of a sudden "Y-yeah... Things just got a little hazy there..."

He blinked at how blurry everything was for a moment. He thought he heard laughter again, but unlike the earlier ones it was distant, vague. He was probably just hearing things. He shook his head "I-I'm fine, maybe it's something in the air."

Terra nodded, although it was worried. She then sighed, and asked "Sora, were things cleared up yesterday?"

He stiffened a little "I-I didn't-" he stopped when he saw Terra's glare. "Sora, I'm serious, this is something people- especially people your age -need to know."

Sora gently gripped his bedsheet, taking a deep breath "Okay... Yeah that explained a lot..." He looked at her bashfully through his bangs "Um... Thank you...?" She smiled "No problem." Upon noticing how Sora was still stiff- anticipating another question, perhaps more probing and detailed -she patted his back and said "You can talk to me. If you want, you can leave out the details, just tell me the bare minimum."

Sora mulled it over, bringing up the bedsheets a little more out of an absent gesture of self-comfort. The bare details would be confusing without the rest... He quickly made up an outline for what happened, removing some elements and replacing others with more commonplace ones. He then reluctantly began his story, carefully working it out so that it wouldn't draw too much attention, but brought out what was most important. He made it explicit that Xemnas and Organization XIII weren't from Twilight Town- "Far, far away from here, far enough so that it doesn't really matter what we do here." as he put it -and that someone was coming to pick him up in a day or two.

Terra sat back, taking it in. She sighed, staring out the window to the streets still warmly lit by the low sun- after all, that was the magic of Twilight Town, it was always dusk or dawn, never midday. Sora, meanwhile, was pushing himself into the poofy pillows like he was trying to hide. He felt a little ashamed of all of that.

Terra then scooped him up in a gentle hug, smoothing his hair and rocking him back and forth. "I'm so sorry that happened to you..." Sora was stiff and awkward in her arms, but then he hesitantly returned it, deciding to bask in the motherly love.

She pulled away "Okay, you're always gonna be welcome here." Sora shook his head "Hey, you don't-"

"Always welcome." She said again, firmly. She then asked "Are you sure that Xemnas can't-"

"He's outside of the area, I don't think it'd matter-"

"Can you tell someone in his area to take care of it?" She asked "I'd hate it if this happened again, and you need more closure than this. We especially can't let him try this with you again, since you're bound to be more susceptible now..."

Sora thought it over. Really he was the only one alongside Donald, Goofy, King Mickey, and Kairi- maybe Riku, too -who was aware of Organization XIII's true threat and could actually handle it. He then said "I'll pass on the message. I know a guy who's really handy with this kind of thing."

He knew he meant himself, but he felt uncertainty bubble up. He probably couldn't take on Xemnas after what had happened. Not without something going wrong. He didn't know why, but he could already feel the Superior strangling him at the mere thought of defeating him. He took a deep breath, relaxing himself before he ended up short of breath.

He then got up "You know, I think I'll take a walk."

* * *

He didn't know how it happened, and he couldn't care less, but soon he was sitting atop the clock tower and eating a bar of Sea-salt ice cream. He very quietly munched on it, finding the salty sweet taste to be familiar. Maybe uncomfortably so. He nibbled off some of the salty sweetness, reminding himself "Sora, this is just some cream, sugar, salt, and blue food coloring that's been frozen. Nothing gross about it." He closed his eyes, indulging in the warmth, and the sweet, and the salty, and the silence. He lowered his treat, staring at the sunset.

_"We'd do this all the time..." _Roxas spoke up inside his head _"Sit here and talk about the stupidest things."_ Sora felt his insides twist. That peace had broken because of him. _"You needed to wake, I guess..."_ Roxas sighed _"But you know... I don't blame you... I really just... I just wanted to know who you were, why you were so important."_

Sora winced lightly as a few of Roxas's memories flashed by, all of them his questions and the answers he got concerning that unknown and unmeetable figure known as Sora.

Roxas then said softly _"Bud, your ice cream's melting..."_

Sora gave a halfhearted chuckle and bit off some more "Sorry..."

_"No apologies, you're just feeling bad, right?"_ He then added guiltily _"Besides, I love this stuff and I just hate seeing it wasted."_

"For someone with so many bitter memories... You're awfully nice Roxas." Sora said "Heck, you have so many reasons to hate me, to make me miserable..." They were both silent. Roxas then said softly and hesitantly

_"I still hate you..."_

Sora felt his ice cream slip out of his fingers, Roxas's impulsive takeover being the only thing saving it. _"Hey, that stuff-"_

"I'm sorry." Sora said softly.

_"It's mostly because you weren't there for me, which I don't think you could have helped."_ Roxas started stiffly, but soon said in a more caring tone _"It honestly faded away after Xemnas. I felt like you deserved a lot... But not that."_

"And that's when you finally decided to help me." Sora said with a smile.

_"Originally it was to save my own hide, to be honest. If you died or went insane or had anything worse happen to you I don't think I'd get much out of that. Besides, I didn't want to be trapped in that Organization of jerks anyways!"_ Roxas said defensively. It was clear he was thrown off by how nice Sora was being.

"Even being selfish, you were still doing the right thing." Sora finished up his ice cream "And I think that deserves another stick."

* * *

Sorry about lack of updating, got a little sidetracked. And thank you for suggesting Riku could be dead, I'll keep that in mind (evil grin)


	15. Found

Sora wasn't quite sure what he was thinking when he walked back to Hayner's house. Roxas was unhelpfully silent on the matter, letting Sora have time to think on his own. At least until he went down an alleyway.

_"Excuse me, but what are you doing?"_

"I'm walking around." Sora replied simply, now trailing one hand against the bricks. Everything was quiet, peaceful, just what he needed. He heard laughter of other kids, some quiet conversations, but most of it was too muffled or thinned out to really comprehend.

He froze upon hearing footsteps.

He slowly turned, finding a very unwelcome sight

* * *

Kairi sighed as they walked through Twilight Town again. Still no clues. She was glad that Donald and Goofy let her wind down here with Hayner and the others, if not she would have gone insane by now.

She cheerily walked into their usual place "Hey! what's up?"

Hayner, Pence, and Olette all grinned at each other.

"Oh! Kairi! You won't believe who came by yesterday!" Olette jumped over to her close friend "SORA!"

Kairi blinked. Her grin faded and her expression became neutral with shock and disbelief. "W-who...?"

"You know, the 'spiky haired doofus' who rescued you that you told us about awhile back." Pence said "Heck, he even stopped by right after you got kidnapped!"

Kairi felt herself growing weak-kneed. Sora was here. He was HERE.

"Kairi, are you-"

"WHERE IS HE?!" She suddenly yelled. She blinked, shook her head, then demanded again "Please, where is Sora?"

Hayner spoke up "He stayed over at my house. Showed up with a black eye and lots of bites and bruises-"

"Where. Is. He." Kairi asked, gritting her teeth to remain polite. Hayner shrugged apologetically "Dunno, my mom said he went out for a walk before I woke up-"

"But he's still here, right?" She asked. Hayner nodded "Should be." He stood, gesturing for Pence to do the same "Come on, I bet we can find him."

* * *

They found Sora about an hour later, walking towards the usual spot on his own, but they all instantly noted something was wrong.

His lips were bruised and bleeding, once again there was hickeys and bites along his neck, and his jacket was limply resting in his hands. He walked by them, unnoticing until Pence asked "Sora...?" He stopped, and turned around slowly. Kairi noted horribly that his eyes had shattered somehow.

Pence then said "Umm, dude, I think your fly is down..." Sora blinked, then said softly "Oh." After fixing up his pants, he waved lightly "Um, hey Pence, Hayner, Olette..." His eyebrows raised, then furrowed in confusion "...Kairi?"

She walked up to him, gingerly holding his purplish cheek "What happened to you?" She asked in horror.

Sora just stared. He slowly, reluctantly, grasped Kairi's hand. "A-are you real...?" He asked "Please don't tell me I'm dreaming..." Kairi hated how teary his eyes were.

"Sora, did you get in a fight?" Hayner asked. Olette bit her lip, then did the same, but with another question "Was someone... Uh, how do I say this without being so awkward?!" She sighed frustratedly. She then walked over and whispered her question in Sora's ear. Kairi heard it, and felt herself blushing, but also felt outrage boil in her stomach.

Sora backed away a step "N-no, it was just a fight with Seifer..." He was starting to wring his jacket, shifting his stance from foot to foot. Kairi noted how his voice warbled in pitch, and his eyes darting around. Hayner held a hand to his face "Ugh, mom's gonna kill me..."

Kairi then very gently pulled Sora aside "Sora... Did someone really-"

"Kairi it was just a fight." Sora snapped. Then he scooped her up in his arms, whispering "But I am so glad you're safe..." Kairi hugged him back. "Well, I'm glad you're not dead, but I hardly reciprocate the feeling of you being 'safe'." She sighed into his shoulder.

Sora gently smoothed her hair, shaking his head "I don't care, you're fine and that's all that matters." Kairi didn't like the fact that he was crying, but decided not to comment on it. They sat there for so long, both of them trying hard to keep themselves from weeping and collasping. Kairi was the first to back away, and she turned to Hayner, Pence, and Olette "Thank you for keeping an eye on him, but we gotta go."

Pence looked worried "Well, okay, but you sure you don't need help?"

Kairi glanced at Sora who was staring vacantly with tear tracks along his cheeks. She shook her head "I think what he's upset over can't be helped by you guys, but thank you for your concern." She turned back to Sora "Come on, Donald and Goofy are back at the Highwind-"

Sora flinched, then shook his head "N-no...!"

Kairi grabbed his hand even firmer "Excuse me but we've been having heart attacks with all the worrying you've caused us." She turned Sora's gaze onto her "They really miss you, okay?" Sora shook his head "I-I-" Kairi walked off, Sora following behind her "Kairi, I really-"

"Nope. Sora, they miss you, I bet you miss them-"

"I do, but-"

"Then come on!"

* * *

Soon Sora was sitting in his chair in the Highwind's cockpit, looking at the large number of devices all over the Gummi Ship to avoid noticing everyone worriedly looking at him. He didn't want to be here, not so soon after seeing Xemnas.

He winced as the flashback rolled over- _The silverette walked up to him- soon he was pinned against the wall- "Not a sound, not a word, my Key... Unless you _enjoy _this..."- jacket discarded faster than he could gasp- a moan of release- then he was gone and Sora was left clutching at the brick behind him while trembling uncontrollably-_

"Sora?"

He blinked. He felt Goofy holding his shoulder "Sora, are you alright?" He nodded "I'm fine-"

"Sora, you've been acting different," Donald wagged his staff at him "tell us what's wrong."

Sora shook his head "Guys, I'm-"

"You've been a captive of Organization XIII for over a month, Sora, something's gone wrong."

Xemnas echoed warningly in his head _"Not a sound, not a word, my Key..."_

"I was just in a coma for awhile and the stuff from earlier was just a fight." He said dismissively. "That wasn't fighting injuries." Donald said. Kairi ruffled his hair a bit "Come on, Sora, you can tell us-"

"I CAN'T!" He yelled. He then bent over, hugging himself "I already told someone and then it happened again... He threatened it would continue-"

"Not on our watch!" Goofy said, raising his shield "Sora, we're gonna be here for you no matter what!"

Sora sobbed and laughed "Goofy, you haven't faced him-"

"We don't care." Donald raised Sora's chin "We'll keep you safe, okay?"

Sora glanced around for any sign of Xemnas, then spat out a summary of what had happened in a matter of minutes. Moments later, as the information sank in, he curled up, muttering "Please don't come, please don't come, please don't come!"

Kairi couldn't believe what she had heard, neither could Donald and Goofy. Sora was taking deep breaths "He's gonna come now, probably when you're asleep-"

"He will not!" Goofy was the first to recover "I swear right here that if he EVER treats you like that again he's gonna get a face full of my old goofy tornado!"

Donald gripped his staff tighter "I don't know what I WON'T do!"

Kairi sat next to him "Sora, he won't come-"

He bolted up "I-I gotta get away from you, Kairi... What if he-"

Kairi grabbed his hand "Sora, he doesn't even know where you are." She brushed aside some of his bangs "Calm down."

Sora took a deep breath "He found me in Twilight Town-"

"He can't get to you here, at least."

Sora nodded lightly "Maybe." He then broke off Kairi's grip "So, Riku-"

"We haven't found him yet..."

Sora sank back into his chair, the cockpit falling silent.

* * *

Sorry for the lack of updating again. I've been wondering where to take the story and blah.


	16. Storming

Sora reluctantly lead his friends to The World That Never Was. There was only two members left, yes, but one of those members was Xemnas... No matter how many times they reassured him, dread still rested snugly at the pit of his stomach.

He felt chilled to the bone when they stepped out to the dreary streets, and started shivering uncontrollably. Kairi walked over and held his shoulders "Sora, it's alright."

Sora grabbed her hands "I..." He saw her worried gaze, then shoved down all the uncertainty he could and said "yeah. It's alright." Kairi smiled. Sora guided them through the streets, finding the right route through all of the eerily empty bulidings thanks to Roxas.

He stopped at one point, realizing just what had happened in the area. "This is where you said goodbye..." Sora whispered, running a hand where Axel had leaned against the wall as Roxas defected.

"Who ya talkin about Sora?" Goofy asked "We just got here-"

"Axel, and Roxas." Sora said softly. He backed away "I shouldn't talk about it, Roxas doesn't want you to know-"

"Sora, who's Roxas?"

Sora stopped, realizing just how ridiculous he sounded like this. He mulled over how to explain it, then said "Guys, you remember Hollow Bastion, right? Where I became a Heartless?"

"How could we forget?!" Donald snapped. It was clear he hated reflecting on that horrible moment.

"I made a Nobody, Roxas." Sora continued with a sigh "He was part of the organization. He left, and eventually he found his way back to me." Sora stared at his hand, seeing it flicker between his gloved one and Roxas's "That's the short and sweet version."

Kairi walked over "Oh, Sora..."

"It's fine, it's fine." He said. He gave a reasssuring smile "He's where he belongs, after all." He was lying through his teeth saying that- he just didn't know what the others would think if he even suggested Roxas becoming his own person, especially when he had been so mentally damaged recently.

He stopped, eyes growing wide.

Why was there a broken-in buliding?

He pushed Kairi, Donald, and Goofy aside, rushing over in sheer shock. Someone or thing was in the city besides them. Goofy was the first to examine the place, carefully walking in and saying "Hello? anyone in here?" Donald lit up his staff, Kairi and Sora following behind him "Hello?"

Kairi was the first to bolt into the shadows "RIKU!"

Sora blinked, watching her collaspe next to a figure that was decidedly larger than Riku's. He also noted that they were wearing an Organization cloak. He felt himself shutting down. What if this was- Kairi undid the hood "Riku, Riku wake up!" Sora felt himself go weak-kneed:

That was Ansem.

Kairi cupped his face, brow furrowed in concentration. She sighed in relief "Only unconscious-"

"Kairi! T-that's-"

"Riku." She glared at Sora. She then grabbed his hand, forcing him over and intwining his hand in Ansem's "Just close your eyes and look with your heart."

Sora blinked, then did as she asked. Soon, he felt that solid, familiar, brotherly presence, and a blurry image formed in his head. His eyes snapped open "RIKU!" He then vigorously shook him "Riku! Riku PLEASE GET UP!"

He groaned lightly "So...ra...?"

"Riku, it's us! Get up!"

Riku opened his amber eyes "You're... Real..." He whispered. Sora nodded "Of course we are." Riku looked confusedly at Sora "You're... Not hurt..." Sora pulled away a little "Not a lot-"

Riku pushed himself up, then reached over and patted Sora down "I-I heard you screaming-"

"Riku, I'm fine." Sora grabbed his hands. Riku looked at Kairi, who made a "We'll tell you later" motion and looked Riku over "You're in worse condition."

Riku sank back, letting Kairi patch him up as Sora rounded up Donald and Goofy to set up a better campsite than the current location. Soon everyone winded down to rest, deciding to wait for Riku to catch up before going out to finish off Organization XIII. They all eventually wandered off into sleep.

But Sora couldn't.

He stayed awake, eyes wide and scanning for Xemnas. He stood quietly, hoping that he wouldn't wake anyone as he paced in anxiety. He could already imagine it happening, feel the rough leather grabbing him and dragging him back-

As if on cue, a gloved hand covered Sora's mouth while another twisted his arms behind his back and bound them with thorns. Sora's scream for help was drowned out by both the hand and him getting quickly dragged away. He squirmed, thrashed, tried to desperately escape, but soon he was out in a alley and pinned once more by Xemnas.

Sora shrank back "Please! Please they were-" Xemnas very carefully dragged a finger over Sora's features "Do you remember what I said, my Key?" Sora nodded, closing his eyes "Y-yes but PLEASE-"

Xemnas very softly kissed him, then backed away lightly. Still uncomfortably close though. "Sora, why on earth are you acting so?" He asked as he drew a finger along his chin "You obviously wanted this again-"

"Please, I don't- ahhh!" He tensed. Xemnas smirked, then placed a tender nip on his neck "You're obviously enjoying this, Sora."

Sora was starting to cry "H-how did you find me?!"

Xemnas pulled the boy closer by the criss-crossing straps on his pants, Sora squirming even more at the touch "I always know where you are..."

Sora feebly pushed him away "I-I don't want this-"

"That's what you think."

Sora bit the inside of his cheek in an attempt to quell any responses that bubbled up. He felt his knees giving out, and Xemnas backed away as he slid down the wall. He curled up, looking fearfully at the Nobody that towered over him "Please, no!"

Xemnas knelt down, whispering in his ear "Why, when you make me feel like I have a heart?"

Sora stopped shivering to listen.

"Sora..." Xemnas gently took his hands "You've changed me, I may not feel complete love, but it is enough to at least remember some way of displaying it." He then gently kissed Sora's nose.

Sora took a deep breath "H-How do I know you're not lying...?"

Xemnas only kissed him again. Sora tensed again, but then gradually relaxed, and eventually he ws returning every gesture. His thoughts became muddled: perhaps he WAS changing Xemnas by letting him do these things, maybe he was reminding him what it was like to love, to have a heart.

None of it seemed quite as wrong anymore.

But then Roxas screamed and yelled and caused the worst migraine Sora had ever had _"NO YOU IDIOT! STOP IT! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"_ Then it started raining as Xemnas gently stripped off his jacket and made all sorts of soothing gestures to make him ignore the protesting personality.

It stormed above as Sora discarded and abandoned every definition of the word sane.

* * *

Whoopsy my hands slipped. But ya know, he still has that Recusant's Sigil... _


	17. Broken

Sora stumbled back to their little camp. He was dazed and sore, but aware enough to know to at least try and dry himself off from the downpour and fix up his clothes. He collapsed next to Kairi and Riku's sleeping forms, his mind surrounded by too thick a haze to comprehend them.

He vaguely heard Kairi ask his name. He didn't reply, staring out into space as his eyes started closing. Kairi shifted, sitting up. Then she shook his shoulder. She suddenly was sounding more frantic. Then Riku, Donald, and Goofy were calling him, urging him to wake up or respond.

"I'm fine..." He whispered, his voice a little parched and hoarse "I'm fine..."

"No, you're not!" Kairi gently rolled him over. There was some uncomfortable silence, and Sora saw a blur of color that must have been Kairi; he felt her hand on his cheek.

"He found you, didn't he?"

Sora felt himself being lifted into a seated position. "Sora, did Xemnas... did he-"

"yeah..." he then smiled vacantly "Wasn't that bad though-"

"Excuse me?" Kairi asked incredulously. She shook him "Sora, are you okay? I thought we went through this, he doesn't care for you."

Sora shrugged. Kairi turned to Riku, about to say something but pausing. She tilted her head worriedly "Riku, are you-"

"So this is what you were going to explain... This is what's been happening..." He said softly, voice straining to remain even. Kairi nodded, unable to say much more.

Sora's mind suddenly cleared up at Riku's attempt to remain calm. He let a few tears fall "I-"

Riku slammed his fist against the wall "DAMMIT!"

Sora blinked, surprised by the gesture. Kairi held Riku's shoulder, while Goofy spoke up "Hey, it's not great news, but you can at least-"

"I failed again! I couldn't keep him safe!" Riku continued. Kairi shook her head "None of us could-"

"How long?" Riku asked Sora. Sora sat there uncomprehendingly. Riku grabbed his shoulders "HOW LONG?!" Sora stared at the tears running down his face. This was his fault. Riku asked again, softer and gentler, less enraged and more pleading "How long has this gone on?"

Sora then began counting on his fingers, then stopped and asked "What should I count-"

"Every time he got too intimate with you. Every single time he invaded your personal space regardless of your opinion on how appropriate it was."

Sora counted again, then said softly "About 5 or 6 times within a little over a month..." he then laughed "Then again, for that month I was in a coma-" he stopped himself, then resumed hesitantly "So, not accounting for the month-long coma, technically it's 5 or 6 times within a week or so and up to today..."

Sora felt his stomach sink at how shocked and regretful Riku looked. He reached out "H-hey I'm fine-"

"I couldn't... I didn't..." Riku backed away. Kairi held out her hands "Riku-"

Riku looked at his hands, then yelled with his own frustration and self-loathing, darkness coating the room and turning it pitch black. Kairi called out, her voice lacking a body "Riku! Calm down!" Sora shakily nodded to himself in the dark, then said "Riku, please stop."

The inky black receded, leaving Riku with his shoulders slouched and shaking, head bowed. Sora walked up to him "Riku-"

"Shut up."

Sora stopped, growing even more confused and hurt. "What-"

"Shut up, I don't want to hear any more out of you." Riku hissed. He brushed him aside "It's just going to go wrong."

Kairi turned to him, getting protectively in front of Sora "How is it gonna go wrong?"

"It just will!" Riku snapped at her "I'm nothing but bad luck, a magnet for misfortune." he stared at his hand for a moment, then sighed "I'm only going to hurt you like this."

"You won't, okay?" Kairi reached over and grabbed his hand "I know you're still Riku on the inside. You've only tried to protect us-"

"Last year-"

"You were possessed by a Heartless and were introduced to a power that could keep us all safe." Kairi cut in "Sure, you screwed up that time, but me and Sora know that you still love us and want to protect us." she turned to Sora, taking his hand as well "Right, Sora?"

Sora smiled a little, and walked over to complete their small circle "Right."

Riku allowed the corner of his mouth to flick up, but otherwise he remained as stoic as ever. He then said calmly "So, there's just Xigbar and Xemnas to take out-"

"Please, not Xemnas!" Sora suddenly begged. He bit his lip and shifted uncomfortably at the stares he received from his friends, then bowed his head and said softly "Please, I think he deserves a second chance."

Riku let out a nervous laugh "You think Xigbar-"

"Not Xigbar, I couldn't care less for him." Sora corrected Riku "I mean Xemnas."

There was stunned silence. Riku let go of Kairi and placed his hands on Sora's shoulders "Do you realize what you're-"

"Yes, and I think Xemnas deserves another chance." Sora said firmly, meeting Riku's gaze. Riku noted there was full seriousness in those blue eyes. Riku backed away "One minute, me and Kairi will talk about it."

Sora, satisfied with the answer, nodded and walked off. Seconds later Riku let out a disbelieving whisper "Stockholm. I can't believe it."

Kairi looked at him in confusion "Stockholm? As in Stockholm Syndrome, that stupid mental disorder where the captive falls for the..." she trailed off then answered herself in a stunned gasp "captor." she collapsed, Riku catching her.

She cleared her head quickly, then snapped "No way, that would never happen to him-"

"Kai, it could happen to anyone."

Kairi was shaking her head rapidly "It can't! It WON'T-"

Riku held her shoulders "Kairi, calm down. We can fix this, we just gotta work at it."

He then motioned over Sora, Donald, and Goofy "Come on, we got an Organization to take down."

When Sora walked past, Riku heard him mutter "You're gonna kill him anyways..."

Riku only replied "It's what's best for everyone, Sora."

* * *

Sorry about the hiatus guys, life has been hectic!


	18. Mistrust

Sora glumly lead everyone right into The Castle That Never Was. He was far from pleased that Riku wasn't considering what he felt was right. "Best for everyone"? Riku was ignoring what he thought was best. It made him feel lonely and rejected. He wasn't hateful towards Riku, per say, just really confused and hurt.

RIku, on the other hand, was carefully watching Sora pulling farther and farther ahead. He didn't want to ignore what his friend was feeling, but he couldn't take any risks considering the lens Sora was viewing Xemnas through. Xemnas needed to go down, regardless of how much it would hurt Sora.

"Hey, can you come back here?" Riku sighed as Sora once again drifted too far for his comfort "I know you're leading us and all-"

"There's a reason I'm going up ahead. You guys stay low, 'kay?" Sora said with an offhanded wave. "Actually, hide over there." He pointed at a boxy formation elsewhere on the landing they had halted on. Riku narrowed his eyes with doubt "Sora, what are you-"

"Just do it." Sora said impatiently. Riku didn't like the barely noticeable, scared waver towards the end. Kairi folded her arms, not liking what was going on either "Sora what are you planning-"

Sora walked right over and grabbed her hands "Don't worry, I have a plan, it'll work, and I'll get you guys inside without any problems." he brushed aside some of her hair "I'll be fine, okay?"

Kairi mulled it over. Just _how_ was Sora gonna get them in? _How_ was he going to play this out? Then he flashed her a smile- beautiful, brilliant, confident - OLD Sora. Before Xemnas. Before things that were already twisted became even more so.

"Okay, I trust you." She nodded, and grabbed Riku's hand. Riku reluctantly followed, watching Sora go right out into the open on his own- his back was turned to all of them. Riku whispered to Donald and Goofy "You guys seem awfully confident things won't go wrong."

Goofy only smiled a little "Sora has a knack for keeping himself outta trouble." Donald then added "I'm sure he'll alert us if he needs our help."

Sora waited until they were hidden, then cleared his throat and called out "Xemnas... I've come back..."

Riku rolled his eyes. Sora really expected him to just come- He found himself eating his words as Xemnas appeared "Why yes you did." Riku noted painfully that Sora had stiffened, then wanted to gouge out his own ears as he heard Sora say "I came back for you, of course."

Kairi grabbed his hand and squeezed it "Don't worry, I think he know's what he's doing."

Xemnas could just barely contain his amusement- so Sora thought he could play chess with the masters, huh? He noted the rag-tag back-up team hiding- which was useless since he already knew they were here thanks to his link with this Nobody of a world -and quickly and calmly thought of his counter to Sora's novice moves "So, where are your friends?"

Xemnas kept himself from smirking as Sora fidgeted nervously and looked away- _such a terrible liar _"I-I left them."

"I doubt you would-"

Sora burst out desperately- already cornered "I- They were gonna kill you! I wasn't... I wasn't gonna let it happen!" What continued to amuse Xemnas was how easily Sora played into his hands.

Riku kept holding himself back, but his rage was boiling to a breaking point "Kai, we gotta move-" He growled before Kairi clamped a hand on his mouth "Shh!"

Sora started tapping his foot, a clear signal for the both of them to shut up. He made a gesture behind his back to let them know he had things handled. Riku took off Kairi's hand and let out another burst of steam "He's not fine- mmph!" Kairi once again silenced him, but was starting to grow uneasy as well thanks to Xemnas now slowly scanning the environment.

Sora's foot-tapping stopped abruptly when Xemnas asked him "Did I just hear a voice?"

"N-No! Just my feet!" to emphasize the lie, Sora shuffled his feet around and tapped some more. He then stretched a little "Say, is it getting hot in here?" Riku once again peeked out of hiding. _That idiot isn't-_

Sora had taken off his jacket now, already nervous and fidgety. He continued stretching, obviously flaunting his thin and limber frame "Yeah, it's seriously hot out here!" His voice was strained and cracking. Xemnas then said suggestively "I heard a voice, Sora-"

Sora took off his top in a flash "No one's here! Just us on a REALLY hot night!" he then yawned "Say, I'm tired, how about we go to bed?" he gave Xemnas a strained grin.

Kairi couldn't believe what she was seeing, froze in shock and curiosity to what would happen next. Yet, she still desperately wanted her feet to move to stop what she knew was coming.

Riku could barely hold back, but then Goofy stopped him as he peered at the gestures Sora was making. He then said "Sora'll distract Xemnas and then he'll let us in-"

"Oh like hell he is-" RIku muttered before Sora was suddenly flipped and pinned against a wall by Xemnas.

Sora's face, now that Riku could see it, was frozen in fear.

Xemnas leaned in right against Sora's ear "Are you hiding something from me?"

Sora shook his head "N-no- OW!" He cried out a little as Xemnas harshly bit the sensitive skin of his neck. RIku was going into tunnel vision now. Xemnas posed the question again "Sora, are you hiding things from me?" Sora's hand scrambled up as Xemnas started choking him again "Because you know what happens if you don't comply to my rules."

"I-I'm not hiding-" He let out a strangled cry. The only thing holding Riku back was the wall of shock and horror at the sight.

Xemnas asked again "What are you hiding?"

Sora gave in "My friends! But please, I'm begging, don't do anything to them!" He sobbed a little "Please!"

Xemnas had a horrible, triumphant smirk on his face as he drew his finger along Sora's jaw "How about anything to _you_?"

Sora closed his eyes and nodded, already surrendering himself. Just when Xemnas started kissing Sora was when Riku burst out of hiding with a furious yell. He grabbed Xemnas- no he PUNCHED him away "YOU GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM!"

Xemnas stumbled back- no, really more of only a step as he gingerly rubbed his now aching jaw. He was completely unfazed. Riku, meanwhile, continued bearing his anger "You make me sick!"

Xemnas only smirked "As sick as you make yourself?"

Riku charged at him, Goofy joining the conflict while Kairi and Donald tended to Sora. She hesitated a foot or so away from him, afraid of getting too close and hurting him more. Sora was shuddering, clutching his neck and staring at the unfolding battle- of Xemnas and Riku under the guise of Ansem, which almost made him laugh -in horror. "He... he's just gonna make it worse..." he whispered "Worse for everyone..."

Kairi shook her head "He's not gonna do anything." She reached for his hand "Now let me-"

Sora violently pulled away, his expression briefly slipping into a savage, animalistic fear that didn't suit him. He calmed down slightly when he saw it was Kairi, but he continued tending to his wound himself "I'm fine..."

Kairi persisted "You're not-"

"I'm fine!" He snapped at her. He winced a little and rubbed his neck ever so slightly "Perfectly fine..."

Donald shook his head "Sora, we just wanna help you."

"I'm fine-" Sora repeated, but was cut off by a howl of rage from Riku: Xemnas had fled. Goofy lowered his shield, saying sternly "Riku, calm down-"

Riku only scooped up Sora's now abandoned jacket and shirt, and then shoved the bundle of cloth into his arms "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!"

Sora blinked, holding his clothes in one hand while the other still rested on his neck. He looked away, uneasy "I-I was gonna get you guys in without anyone-"

"WE DIDN'T NEED TO GET IN UNNOTICED!" Riku continued to yell.

Sora was on the brink of tears, but he adamantly held to his position on the matter "I thought we-"

"THAT WAS STUPID! JUST PLAIN STUPID EVEN FOR AN IDIOT LIKE YOU!" Riku screamed at him.

Sora faltered, then countered "Well I thought-"

Sora stopped abruptly as Riku punched the wall a foot or two from his head "WHO CARES WHAT YOU THINK?! YOU'RE OBVIOUSLY NOT RIGHT IN YOUR DUMB LITTLE HEAD ANYMORE!"

There was silence as the words sank in.

Sora suddenly dissolved, staring at Riku with disbelief and dread. A tear rolled over on his cheek as Riku backed away. He shook his head "You haven't given us any sign that you HAVEN'T gone crazy, so why should we trust you? Why should we listen to you?!"

Kairi couldn't believe what she was hearing "Riku, you don't mean that-"

"He doesn't leave anyone's sight." Riku said bluntly as he walked away "Not for anything."

Kairi looked back at Sora, who was standing there, slightly swaying, fully crying now. Another bit of him had just been shattered forever. "R-Riku-"

"Don't talk to me." he barked back.

Sora then shook his head, sadness contorting into rage "FINE! AT LEAST I DIDN'T CAUSE THIS!"

Riku stopped. He turned back "Excuse me?"

Sora wept some more and sank to his knees, then yelled again "You're the whole reason I got involved in this mess! I was looking for YOU RIku! I wasn't going home until I knew you were okay!"

Riku didn't say anything for a moment, then whispered "I didn't want to be found-"

Sora's voice rose again- a grievous, grating, anguished scream "I LOOKED FOR YOU! I LOOKED _EVERYWHERE_ FOR YOU!"

Donald and Goofy slowly overcame their shock and solemnly nodded. While Sora was in their care he WAS looking for Riku.

Sora continued, sobbing and yelling and pouring out his stress, his worry, his fear "DO you know how many sleepless nights I've had because of you? So many times I stayed in a world, screaming your name and praying that you'd answer!" He spat out bitterly "But apparently you're _too good_ for home-"

"DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE WANTED TO GO BACK?!" Riku's wrath boiled over again. He marched right up to Sora and hoisted him up by his hand "I'VE BEEN WORKING MY ASS OFF TO GO HOME AND I ONLY GET HORRIBLE THINGS HAPPENING TO EVERYONE I HOLD DEAR!" Riku suddenly broke down into sobs as well "YOU'RE RAPED, KAIRI HAS TO TAKE ON THE KEYBLADE, AND I NEARLY DIE TIME AND TIME AGAIN!"

His anger spent, Riku shoved him away "The stupid thing is, maybe if you just swallowed your love and thought a moment, maybe none of this would have ever happened."

Kairi reached for Riku, but stopped herself. She then sighed "Maybe it's everyone's fault, maybe it's no one's, but arguing about it won't solve anything."

Sora then sobbed "By the way, thanks for only doubling my pain." He solemnly raised his hand and pointed it at his head- it almost looked like a gun "I have a worse enough critic in here. He's yelling, screaming, cursing and spitting at me for my ideas already." He laughed mockingly "Oh, and it's not me at all, it's a WHOLE OTHER PERSON!" he dropped into insane, sanity slipping laughter- the kind that crawls up your back and only appears when a person is completely at a loss "Roxas is already doing everything you just did and more!" He flopped back against the wall, sobbing and clutching his head "Yes! Yes I GET IT Roxas!"

He suddenly dropped his hands, screaming "YEAH SURE! YOU _SAY_ YOU GET IT! I BET YOU JUST WANT TO CRAWL BACK AND BE HIS LITTLE BI-" He stopped himself, gasping for air and doubling over. Riku hissed "Roxas, you better leave him alone-"

"I'LL LEAVE HIM ALONE IF I WANT TO!" Sora yelled at him "I DIDN'T ASK TO BE BROUGHT INTO THIS WORLD AS ONLY HALF A PERSON!" He jabbed his finger in Riku's chest "I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO RUIN MY LIFE! WHY SHOULD I EVEN LISTEN TO YOU-"

Riku folded his arms, and there was a clamor of shock as Ansem's Heartless Guardian appeared "Leave. Him. ALONE."

Sora faltered, then curled up, sighing in relief. He then shakliy pulled his shirt back on "Thank you, Riku."

Riku nodded, dismissing the Heartless "Consider it my apology." He looked down uncomfortably "I... I was just lashing out."

Sora smiled at him, tear-stains and all. Riku then placed his hand on the deep, freely bleeding bite on his neck and healed it "I'm sorry, I let my temper get a hold on me."

Sora nodded "I think we've all been a little stressed..." he added firmer "Apology accepted."


	19. The Freeshooter and the Scientist

Namine helped DiZ through a dark portal on a balcony of The Castle That Never Was, holding a complicated device in her frail arms. "Where should I put it?" She asked. DiZ nodded to a spot with Kingdom Hearts in clear view "There will work."

As he began working on it, Namine sat there, expecting something more. Instead, DiZ said "You are free now, I no longer require your services."

She blinked, stunned by the remark "But-"

"Go find Kairi, if you really do not know where to go next."

She thought for a moment, then asked "What about-"

"I shall be fine." DiZ backed away as a beam shot out of the machine "Just do as your heartless shell wills."

Namine then opened up another portal, and reluctantly left.

...

Sora lead the group through the halls, trying to remember the way to the very top. Kairi was glad to see he was doing better, a little happier and back to his old self now that he had gotten some stress off of his chest. He was now opening back up to them, chatting away with Donald and Goofy like old times. The only problem is he would withdraw or skirt around certain topics, sometimes he would just stop talking completely. This was worrying behavior.

They all paused in a large, open sky room. There was only a simple, rectangular platform between their entrance and the one across the hall. Sora thought for a moment, then said "Okay, we just need to go across and go up some more-"

"So you're back, tiger!"

Sora suddenly froze, then jumped back as a laser arrow embedded itself in front of him. Something about him was starting to break again, especially after the voice added "So, coming over to betray your old friends, huh?"

Sora was instantly slipping into conflict and uncertainty "I-I-"

"Yeah, can it kid. I know you can barely form sentences with that mush of a brain we've made for you." Kairi finally pinpointed the voice on Xigbar, who now had a bead on the whole group. She grabbed Sora's hand, dragging him along "SCATTER!"

Everyone scrambled as Xigbar unloaded his Arrowguns with amused laughter "Almost like little ants!"

Kairi didn't know what was going on with Sora, but he was suddenly shuddering and wide eyed. Kairi fended off a few more bullets "Sora, pull it together!" Sora suddenly summoned his Keyblade and leapt in front of her, as if it suddenly registered his friends were getting hurt "PLEASE! DON'T HURT THEM!" A few bullets embedded themselves in his body, but he held firm and managed a few shots back. "QUIT HURTING THEM!" He yelled with escalating fury.

Xigbar undid his impromptu sniper rifle and leapt down onto their little platform, which suddenly shrank away from the exits "So you think I'll listen to a demented kiddo who doesn't have even half the guts of his predecessors?" He calmly aimed one rifle at him "As. If."

Sora trembled, then deflected the bullets that were shot at him. Xigbar leapt away from Riku's counter attack, reloading while continuing to mock them all "Oh, and lets not forget our brave, doomed little heroes! The two half wits, a girl who can barely hold her blade, and the cursed dude who has no idea how to protect anyone." He paced a little, both guns aimed and all of them "And our dearest little Sora is caught playing double agent. The problem is, even HE doesn't know what he's doing!"

"SHUT UP!" Sora yelled at him, but he ended up getting a grazing shot moments later. Soon afterward it seemed like he was shutting down.

Kairi started slowly circling Xigbar "Okay, lets see how long your gab lasts before I cut your tounge out!"

"Ooh! So scary!" Xigbar laughed, returning the circular movement. Donald and Goofy leapt in front of Kairi "Oh no you don't!"

Xigbar laughed even more "Oh, so you're gonna be a coward like Sora-"

To everyone's surprise Kairi pushed past them with a wrathful scream. Soon she and Xigbar were enveloped in a dangerous tango- advance, attack, parry, lunge, roll, dodge; the whole works. Riku summoned the Heartless Gaurdian again, and nodded simply for it to aid her. Xigbar was slippery though, easily dodging every lunge.

Donald and Goofy, meanwhile, refocused their attention on Sora "Bud, are ya okay?"

"Sora, answer us!"

He blinked, his eyes dull. He then muttered "No, no Kairi shouldn't be... She can't be fighting-"

"She's great Sora!"

"We taught her everything we know!"

"I am a coward..." He whispered "I'm always hiding-"

"Yer always on the front lines with us-"

There was a scream.

Sora's head snapped up to find the horrifying sight of Kairi in Xigbar's grasp, an Arrowgun pointed right at her head. Riku commanded his Heartless to grab her, but Xigbar merely shot at it until it died away. Riku suddenly collasped, gasping as if he s the one receiving the blows. Xigbar ignored this and trained his free gun in Sora, Donald, and Goofy "So, Sora, lets play the blame game..."

Sora rapidly shook his head, laughing nervously "How about we DON'T play the blame game?!"

Xigbar moved his finger onto the trigger of the gun against Kairi's head, and Sora quickly screamed "OKAY! OKAY WE CAN

PLAY THE BLAME GAME!"

Xigbar smirked, then continued "Well, who was the idiot who offered himself up?"

Sora lowered his head, croaking out "Me..."

"The absolute dumbass who thought it was a good idea- no, the RIGHT idea -to get tangled up with The Organization?"

Sora was doing everything he could to not cry "Me-"

"SORA DON'T LISTEN- Mmmphf!" Kairi yelled, but Xigbar skillfully managed to cover her mouth "And lets not forget the stupid little boy who offered every last thing he had to us and still thought we were trustable!"

"...Me." Sora's shoulders were shaking, and his voice was a quiet, shaky sob.

"Sora don't you dare listen to him!" Riku yelled, managing to stand again. He snapped his fingers, his Heartless returning again. Sora glared at him, crying "Oh, so it's only okay if YOU do this?!"

Riku faltered. Sora suddenly redirected his attention to Riku "It's only okay if YOU'RE the one who's putting all the blame on me!" Riku held up his hands "Sora, I-"

"JUST SHUT UP!" Sora was trembling, obviously not sure and unstable "Y-You were doing the exact same thing earlier!"

Soon they were yelling at each other again. Sora calling Riku out on his double-standard and Riku trying to convince Sora that Xigbar was the greater evil at the moment. Donald and Goofy still kept a watchful gaze on Xigbar, but occasionally it slipped over to Sora and Riku's arguement.

Xigbar chuckled, his finger hovering near the trigger again "Maybe I should just shoot you now, see that wonderful look of despair when they realize its their fault you're gone." Kairi squirmed some more, growing more frantic as she heard a readying click-

Something small whirled by, freeing her and causing Xigbar to stumble back. Sora and Riku stopped arguing, gaping at the far more than welcome sight of a mouse with Keyblade bared.

"King Mickey!" Everyone gasped with joy.

Mickey smiled briefly, then waved his Keyblade at Donald and Goofy "Donald! Goofy! You two help me out with Xigbar!" He pointed at Riku "You lead Kairi and Sora to Xemnas and deal with him, we don't have much time!"

Riku nodded, then grabbed Sora and Kairi was soon following behind. Sora called back "W-wait-"

King Mickey only waved them off "Get going before Xemnas uses Kingdom Hearts!"

Sora turned to Riku "He's going to what-?"

"Thats his goal, Sora." Kairi explained. Riku nodded "At least, it's his impromptu goal. He's probably desperate."

They suddenly halted. Riku blurted out in surprise "DiZ?!"

The old man nodded, still observing his strange device "Well, perhaps I should tell you who I really am." He removed his rags and belts, revealing blond hair and pale skin "I am-"

Xemnas appeared, finishing the sentence "Ansem the Wise, my old mentor." He looked at the machine "I should have known you were going to interfere at some point. How could you encode my dearest Kingdom Hearts?"

Ansem the Wise scoffed "And you are as misguided as always. I am doing this because it is right."

Sora leaned a little forward towards Xemnas, but Kairi held him back. Xemnas noted this and smirked lightly, then continued on "I am no more misguided than the man who sought the answers of the heart."

"Even in my foolishness, I knew when to stop." Ansem retorted "A whole soulless world, Xehanort? A whole organization of those without hearts? Some of whom were your own comrades?!"

Sora instantly shook his head "Bitter old man- Mmmphf!" Kairi clamped a hand over his mouth "Shut up and listen to this. Listen hard."

Xemnas made his arguement "You stopped out of fear and its foolishness. I am no longer bound by that-"

"You've gone mad, Xehanort. Mad from the prospect of power." Ansem said grimly.

Sora lunged at him "HE ISN'T-MMMPHFF!" Kairi and Riku held him back, covering his mouth and restraining his kicks and claws. Ansem observed Sora for a moment, then said "So, another little experiment?"

Xemnas shook his head "Oh no, my dearest Sora is no mere experiment."

Sora got Riku and Kairi off of him "You got that right!" He then rushed over and hugged him "You're okay, you're okay-"

Riku yelled at him "Sora get back here!"

Xemnas merely held Sora's shoulders "Sora, let go-"

"but-"

"I will be fine, just let go."

Sora then reluctantly let go, and turned to find Kairi staring at him with that exact same look of loss and betrayal she had given him so long ago in Twilight Town. Riku just looked stunned.

There was a warning beep from Ansem's machine, and he quickly started working on it. He then yelled "Stand back! I don't know what will happen!"

Sora felt Xemnas pulling him into a dark portal, and the last thing he saw was Kairi screaming for him while Riku got protectively in front of her, then a horrible bang just as the darkness consumed him.


	20. Double Cross

Riku slowly opened his eyes after the explosion. Darkness. Was he dead? Was he injured? Was Kairi safe?

He heard her gasp "Riku! Y-you're..."

He blinked, feeling a familiar cloth over his eyes. He held up his hand, and gently removed the blindfold and blinked at the sudden light. White hair lingered in front of his eyes, long and a little unkempt. He stared at his hand- pale, youthful. The blindfold flew away in the wind.

"... I'm... Me." He said, stunned.

Kairi nodded, smiling wide. Riku then took off his coat- why should he bother with it? He was free now. Free from the darkness. It was refreshing to feel the cool night air on his bare arms. For the first time in over a year he felt unburdened and completely free. He started chuckling as he drank in the sight of HIS body. Completely his and no one else's. He held out his hand, wondering if he was completely back to normal-

A Keyblade, HIS Keyblade, loyally appeared in his hand.

Kairi nodded tastefully "Nice outfit."

Riku blinked, the blushed a little and shrugged "I just... Found it lying around."

Kairi smiled knowingly "Sure, 'found it'."

The happy atmosphere suddenly faded at the notice of a scorch mark where Ansem the Wise used to be, and Sora and Xemnas were completely out of sight.

...

Sora was relieved to be back with Xemnas- gulity, gulity relief -but there was only one thing on his mind: Were Kairi and Riku okay? He felt addled by the sudden exit, and was second guessing his observations, but the horrifying thought of his friends dying like that refused to leave. He stared at the damaged moon of Kingdom Hearts above him, as if asking it what the answer was.

Xemnas suddenly massaged his shoulder "Sora, whatever is the matter?" Sora swallowed uncertainly, then said "Kairi and Riku... Are they okay?" He suddenly started crying, and asked plaintively "What if they're dead?"

"That, I do not know." Both shoulders being gently and soothingly rubbed, lulling him into a false sense of security "But I'm still here..."

Sora's eyes flitted close, and he gently held Xemnas's cheek "Yeah, I have you." He then opened his eyes, and added softly "Not for long... King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy are probably gonna make up for them if they're dead-"

"I won't be killed that easily, Sora." Xemnas kissed his hair for what seemed like the millionth time. Sora protested "But still, what if that's just pride speaking-"

"Then we will have a code." Xemnas proposed "If I ever say our special words, it will be my signal for you to come to my aid."

Sora thought for a moment.

Two moments.

Three.

Then he finally asked "What's our code then?"

Xemnas whispered it in his ear "Nothing is eternal."

...

Riku and Kairi continued along the eerily silent Castle That Never Was. They knew that they had to find Sora again, before anything drastic happened. They climbed up the very last flight, finding Sora and Xemnas in each others arms.

"Back off right now before I rip you two apart!" Riku yelled.

Sora immediately backed away, scared. Then he stopped, growing completely slack in confusion and shock. He pointed at Riku, looking at Kairi and unable to say anything. She nodded. Sora then rushed over, tackling them both "You're alive! You're alive!"

Kairi laughed "Thank Riku for-"

Sora then let go of them, pinching Riku's cheeks and stretching them and shaking him around "And you're you again!" Kairi was a little annoyed at getting interrupted, but didn't mind it at all. After all, Sora was just expressing how relieved and happy he was.

After a brief moment of letting Sora do what he wanted, Riku calmly grabbed his wrists and lowered them "Yeah, I'm me." He laughed lightly "Why is your first inclination to mess with my face like you're my grandma or something?"

Sora hugged him, laughing at the memory of a similar meeting "Oh I can't believe you remember that."

Riku smiled "You think I wouldn't?"

Xemnas slowly clapping caused the happy reunion to break apart. Sora didn't stop grinning though, and he backed away from Riku and Kairi to get square in between them all "Now we can all be friends-"

"I'd rather die first." Riku spat.

Kairi folded her arms and turned her head up.

Even Xemnas seemed displeased at the thought.

Sora's grin faded "C-come on we can-"

Riku shoved Sora behind him "Do you think you're gonna get away with all of that?" He asked Xemnas coldly. Xemnas shook his head "I don't think I was going to get away without someone opposing me." His ethereal blades came into existence "But I do expect to get away with it despite such... complications."

Sora looked at them, shaking his head "No, no please come on! We can get along!"

Riku and Xemnas charged at each other despite his protest.

Kairi was held back from the fight thanks to Sora growing hysterical- instead of fighting she had to deal with a pleading, screaming Sora who squirmed in her grasp. Every time a blow hit its target he yelled for them to stop, every bit of draw blood sent him into sobs. Kairi kept her hands wrapped tight around him "Please! Sora calm down-"

"STOP IT! JUST STOP!" Sora ignored her.

Xemnas was grinning as Riku's composure fumbled, and suddenly dealt out a nasty set of combos "My dear Riku, nothing is eternal."

Sora stopped for a moment, frozen by the phrase. He then summoned his Keyblade and shook Kairi off. Kairi grabbed his wrist "Sora what are you-" He yanked his hand from her grip "I'm helping wether you want me to or not!" He dashed into the fray "STOP!"

There was a clang as Sora parried Riku's Keyblade, and a stifled gasp of pain as he blocked Xemnas's ethereal blade bare handed. He glared at Riku "JUST STOP THIS NOW!"

Riku was the first to back off "Sora, what are you doing?"

Xemnas withdrew his blade, although he ran it along Sora's hand, causing a deep wince from the boy.

Sora regained his composure, and stretched out his hands. As his blood dripped out, he said calmly "No more fighting. No more killing. Can't we just get along?"

There was silence.

Riku shook his head "Sora, you have a very valid point, but I don't think we could ever get along." He raised his blade "Stand down."

Kairi instantly knew where things were going "No! NO! DON'T YOU DARE START FIGHTING EACH OTHER!"

Sora readied himself, ignoring Kairi "No!"

Riku growled "You won't even listen to your best friend?!"

This caused Sora to stop. Was he going to listen to Riku? He felt so torn at the thought of going against him. They had enough history with that. But then there was the prospect of getting payback for the lack of support, the yelling, the blaming. Sora itched to fight just so he could tell Riku that his earlier behavior wasn't right. But they both had their reasons, right?

"Sora, just think about what they've done to you." Xemnas said softly "Think about how ungrateful they've been-"

"SHUT IT!" Kairi hurled a fireball at Xemnas, but Sora quickly blocked it. He was trembling- what was he going to do? He felt Xemnas's hand on his shoulder "They don't care about you like I do-"

"Because we ACTUALLY care about him!" Kairi yelled, unleashing more of her fury.

Sora once again blocked it, but ended up stumbling back into Xemnas. Once again Sora heard him pouring lies and accusations into him.

No, Riku WASN'T justified in anything.

Kairi was REFUSING to listen to him.

They weren't his friends. They weren't doing anything for him.

Sora felt his grip on the Kingdom Key tightening, then he slowly lowered himself to an offensive crouch "To answer your question, Riku: I won't."

Kairi suddenly lowered her Keyblade with shock. Then she raised it again, aimed at Sora and Xemnas, and she held a hand out to Riku "No one move!" She yelled as fire erupted around her hand and lighting crackled on her Keyblade. She yelled again, more distraught, forceful, and pleading "NO ONE MOVE OR I'M BLOWING YOU SKY HIGH!"

Riku lowered his blade slightly, and held a hand out to Kairi "Kairi calm-"

"I WON'T CALM DOWN!" She screeched as a bolt of lightning struck only a few feet away from him. Kairi was shaking, sobbing, trying hard to stay afloat in her own tears "I am NOT letting you fight again!" Her trembling hands finally lowered, and she sobbed out "Please! You barely survived killing each other the last time!"

Sora and Riku thought for a moment, then Riku held up his Keyblade again "Sora, if you really want this, then I'll give you until the count of ten to back out."

Kairi shook her head "NO!"

"One."

Sora shifted, trying to find the right solution.

"Two."

"RIKU I SWEAR I WILL NOT-"

"Three."

Xemnas soundlessly backed away from Sora as he gripped his head as he looked for an answer.

"Four."

Kairi continued screaming curses at Riku.

"Five."

Sora felt his heart pounding in his head.

"Six."

Roxas was yelling for him to stand down.

"Seven."

Roxas was now taking control and trying to lower Sora's Keyblade.

"Eight."

Sora surged back into control, but Roxas's resistance made his movements stiff.

"Nine."

Kairi screamed at Sora "SORA JUST SWALLOW YOUR PRIDE AND STAND DOWN!"

"Ten." Riku finished coldly. He had shut out any emotions he was feeling to make this easier. He charged at Sora, a soulless machine ready to kill.

Sora quickly rolled away, but then returned to Xemnas's side to push Riku away. They fought, they struggled, almost everything they could exploit was utilized. It was sheer, uncivilized fighting. Kairi collasped into inconsolable cries, begging them to stop before everything went too far. Xemnas merely watched with an amused grin.

Then he noted that Riku had self-inflicted his own tunnel vision- focus upon the task at hand and how to complete it. Almost quite Nobody-like himself. He suddenly beat Sora back with a nasty series of blows, then lunged, too caught in his wrath to stop himself. Xemnas lifted his hand-

There was a sickening, gurgling noise as Riku's Keyblade and one of Xemnas's ethereal blades went straight through Sora.

* * *

Yes, yes I just did that.

MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~


	21. Death

The entire world seemed to stop and slow.

Kairi looked up in horror, and screamed bloody murder.

Riku blinked slowly, his eyes growing wide.

Xemnas was now grinning psychotically.

Sora was staring out into the inky sky, mouth gaping open with blood dribbling out. He was standing on his tiptoes, as if he was trying to escape. It only made his pain worse. His glassy eyes lowered, and he looked down to find Xemnas's blade coming straight out of his heart. He looked at Riku's Keyblade running through him as well, and slowly, shakily raised his hand to see if this was real. Then he looked up, features melting into betrayal and remorse

"How could you...?"

He yelled in pain as Xemnas withdrew his blade, then collasped into Riku's shell-shocked arms. Riku was staring dead ahead, falling to the ground while clutching Sora's bleeding corpse, looking vacant and scared.

"Oh my god what have I done?" He whispered.

Sora coughed up blood onto his shoulder, his voice hoarse and sobbing "Riku how-"

Riku gently moved Sora into his lap "I'm sorry! I am SO sorry!" He whimpered. Kairi quickly ran over "Sora! Sora!

Sora wasn't looking at them, only at the sky with wide eyes and an expression of absolute agony. Riku tried pulling his blade back out, but Sora only screamed. Kairi softly held his face "Sora, Sora look at me!" He wasn't, writhing and squirming and yelling and shutting his eyes tight even after Riku stopped his attempts. Kairi kissed his forehead "Come on, Sora, look at me."

He quieted into sobs, cracking his eyes open and trembling. "Kairi... Kairi it hurts..." He moaned. He coughed more, Kairi seizing up at some blood landing on her. Riku gently laid Sora down on the ground "Listen, I am SORRY-"

"I know..." Sora cut him off with a small whisper. Riku nodded, then grabbed his hand "Listen, you WILL NOT die on me. Do you hear me?" After a moment of no response, Riku shook him, Sora uttering a cry of pain as he asked again "Do you hear me?!"

Sora nodded, whimpering.

Riku stood, and solemnly picked up Sora's Keyblade. He then callously told Kairi "Take care of him, Kai."

She nodded uncertainly "B-but I'm not sure if I can-"

"TAKE CARE OF HIM." Riku cut her off. There was a truly murderous look in his eyes as he stepped forward. "how dare you." His voice was quieter than the thick silence, then rose "How. DARE. You."

Xemnas idly observed the blade that caused Sora's mortal wound "How dare I what? Dismiss my own pawn?"

"HOW DARE YOU TREAT HIM LIKE THAT!" Riku screamed "HOW DARE YOU TREAT HIS LIFE AS AN INSIGNIFCANT PIECE IN YOUR GAMES! EVEN IF IT WAS TWISTED AND WRONG HE WAS WILLING TO PUT DOWN HIS LIFE FOR YOU!"

Xemnas brought out his other blade "Well, you say like he had some grand role to fufill."

"HE WAS MY BEST FRIEND AND YOU MADE ME KILL HIM!" Riku charged with a grievous howl.

Kairi watched, stunned and entranced as they fought. Riku was definitely not holding back anything this time, even using the scraps of darkness left in his heart to fight.

"K-Kairi..."

She blinked, her attention snapping back to Sora. She was trying as hard as she could to cure him, but for every cell the spell healed, there was far more to fix. She drank in his puffy, crying eyes, the lifeless pallor of his skin, the blood falling from his mouth as if it wasn't there. One hand was clutching hers right over exit wound through his heart, the other slightly lower and keeping Riku's Keyblade still.

Worst of all, she saw in the reflection of his eyes that she looked just as hopeless.

She stroked his cheek, trying to smile but only feeling tears roll over "Yeah, Sora?"

Sora closed his eyes, leaning into her palm "I'm sorry..."

"The best way to apologize would be to survive, okay? Just hold on." Kairi said, continuing to stroke his cheek and brush aside his hair soothingly "I know I hurts, I know you're sorry, but just hold on..."

Sora nodded. Kairi then looked at Riku's Keyblade. Deciding what needed to be done, she grabbed it. Sora let out a strangled cry, but soon it devolved into racking coughs that caused more blood splatters to appear. "Sora, we need this out, okay?" She told him, her own voice quivering. He grabbed her wrist, his bloodied hand clamping around it tighter than iron. He shook his head rapidly "No! no we don't! I'll live- AGGGHHHHHH!"

Riku yelled at her "KAIRI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I'm taking care of him!" She yelled back. With a final tug she finally removed Riku's Keyblade, and tossed it to him "Here you go!"

Riku fumbled with it, but soon resumed his fight with Xemnas, now wielding Sora's Keyblade and his own simultaneously.

Kairi quickly acted before Sora could bleed out "CURAGA!" Sora was shuddering, staring vacantly at the sky while his mouth moved ceaselessly with unheard words. Kairi tried again "CURAGA!" Sora arched off the ground, as if someone sent an electrical jolt through his body, then stilled. Kairi checked the wounds, seeing them heal on their own with a flash of green magic.

She slapped his cheek lightly "Sora, Sora can you tell me who I am?"

His muttering rose lightly as he stared beyond her shoulder "N-Namine..."

"Sora I'm not-" Kairi stopped herself upon seeing his hand pointing behind her. She turned, seeing Namine standing behind her, hands over her mouth in apprehension. She then swallowed her fear and stammered out "N-nice to meet you, Kairi." She knelt uncertainly "Is there... Is there anything I can do?"

Kairi ran her hand along Sora's chest "I don't know... Sora, are you okay...?"

Sora barely responded- a small blink, a slight nod. He then shakily whispered "Namine... He's dying... WE'RE dying..." Namine nodded "I know, Roxas." Sora shook his head "Namine, I don't want to die-"

"Shh..." She very gently placed a finger on his lips "You'll be just fine." She thought a moment, and said "Roxas, can you help Sora?"

"How?" Sora croaked out.

Namine shared a glance with Kairi, then said softly "Roxas, I need you to let go."

A new panic entered his eyes "What? N-no I don't-" he coughed violently "I don't want to dissappear!"

Namine once again made all sorts of soothing gestures "No, no you won't dissappear Roxas. You'll be whole, you'll be complete-"

"I'LL DIE!" Sora suddenly yelled, a new burst of tears following "That's my only outcome, isn't it?!" He demanded softer "...Isn't it?"

Namine shook her head "Roxas, this is different. You're going home. If Sora dies, you'll truly vanish. If he lives, you'll still be remembered." She took one of his hands in both of hers gently "Your memories will live forever, inside him." A tear rolled down her cheek "Please, just let go... for Sora."

Sora then relaxed, something starting to leave his eyes "Okay... I trust you..." He laughed, coughing again soon after "Roxas... Says he loves you..."

Namine smiled "I love you too, Roxas."

Sora's body grew limp, and his eyes closed. Kairi lunged after him, but Namine stopped her "He's still alive, still breathing." She then hugged her "Thank you, for letting me handle things."

Kairi noted she was starting to dissipate into golden light "Um... Thank you for saving my boyfriend..."

Namine giggled, but that was all that was left. Just her voice on the wind. Kairi was left clutching at nothing. Sora then groaned "Kairi...?"

Kairi hurriedly bent over him "Yes Sora? Are you okay?!"

He smiled at her "I'm fine, but..." His smiled faded "Roxas..."

"You can keep his legacy up." She said while softly kissing his forehead "You remember who he was."

Sora nodded, smiling. He then sat up, slowly taking deep breaths. Kairi worriedly asked him "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Just feel like I was run over by a Large Body..." He laughed lightly. He then grabbed her shoulders "Kairi, I want you to go help the King, okay? me and Riku can-"

"No-"

"Kairi, listen to me." Sora helped her up "Me and Riku can handle this. King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy need you more, okay?" He then pulled something out of his pocket "I still have your charm! I'll come back safe and sound!" He said with a large, reassuring grin.

Kairi stared at the small thalassa shell charm, then nodded "Okay, be safe." She kissed his cheek for luck, then vanished. Sora's jovial nature faded seconds after, and he called his Keyblade back to him.

He had a monster to kill.

* * *

Woo Sora is back to normal! Nearly dying kinda gives you that kind of epiphany.


	22. Defeat

The battlefield stilled as Sora calmly walked into the fray. His clothes were bloodstained and ripped in some places, and there was suddenly a deep darkness in his eyes. Riku looked away shamefully, but Sora very gently patted his shoulder and flashed a forgiving grin. His furious gaze returned once it settled on Xemnas.

Riku was stunned by how low and growling Sora's voice was when he hissed "You're a complete monster."

Xemnas scoffed "No more than you are. You are now a mere shell, you should be dead-"

"I'm not because I had my friends!" Sora snapped at him "They willingly helped me, they supported me even when I was consumed in my madness!" He laughed at the flicker of fear in Xemnas's expression "Yeah, that's right, game's over." He raised his Keyblade

"You don't own me anymore."

Xemnas eyed both of the young men before him, glowering and ready to fight to the death. He then jumped off the edge. Sora blinked at this response, suddenly feeling an immense pang of gulit at the thought of driving someone to suicide, but then quickly realized what Xemnas was doing. The castle shook, morphing and twisting into some other monstrous form. Sora grabbed Riku for balance, who grabbed the railing even as it curled in on itself.

"Kairi! Where's Kairi?!" Riku asked Sora over the din of the creaking and cracking castle.

"I sent her after Donald and Goofy!" Sora replied "They'll get her out!" A flash caught his eye, and he pointed "That was the Highwind leaving-" he screamed as Riku let go of the railing and they started falling, but was surprised to find them landing on a small hovercraft. Sora glared at him "Don't scare me like that!"

Riku chuckled as he backed the small ship away "Of course I won't..." He trailed off upon seeing what Xemnas was doing. They were now staring at a dragon made of iron and steel. "Dang... And he's using a busted Kingdom Hearts to do this!" Sora gasped, completely awed.

Riku quickly steered the ship around, looking for Xemnas "Not for long."

The dragon('that never was' Sora added in his head with his own little giggle)flew off, Riku revving their small craft after it "You're not getting away!"

It became less enthusiastic as several lasers were fired back at them, but Sora only gave Riku a thumbs up "I'll hold em off, you just shoot!"

Riku nodded as Sora readied his Keyblade to parry any attack. They swooped after Xemnas, dodging and launching their counterattack to finish this epic struggle. They would smirk lightly every time something fell apart, but it was short lived. This was a battle of survival and saving the worlds, not a chance to revel in destruction and chaos.

Soon, they managed to get to Xemnas, now covered in armor and sitting wide open. "Piece of- WAHH!" Xemnas suddenly launched a mighty counterattack.

Once again the battle was on, another terrifying struggle for power. While Xemnas lounged on his throne, Sora and Riku were battered senseless. But they did manage to unleash their own attacks and land several blows.

But something was starting to nag at Sora. HOW were they going to return? With every strike exchanged, drop of blood split, and painful stumble, his reassurance of seeing home again faded. Sure, he had Riku, but what else was there? The World That Never Was was collasping in on itself, and Xemnas was proving to have very deep reserves of stamina.

And then there was his horrible taunting. He planted seeds of discontent and mistrust, whittling away their confidence and trying to break them apart. After all, two boys bickering with each other prove easier targets than cooperative friends.

"Riku, ya got anything that will bring him down to size?" He called over to his friend while caught in a fierce tangle of blades.

Riku thought as he dodged a blast, then said "Maybe, but it's a little risky-"

Sora jumped back to him and grabbed his hand "Then lets do it!" Riku nodded, then on cue they both held the Kingdom Key in one grasp, and Riku caused blue light to start emanating from it. Sora followed suit, adding gold and causing the blade to grow.

After a single strike, Sora couldn't sense anything but white and a ringing in his ears.

When he came to, he didn't know where they were. A void of shifting white and gray, but that was it. He sat up, wincing from the soreness of surviving such an explosion. Riku groaned next to him, waking up "Told you it was risky."

Sora helped him up "Well, we're fine..." He trailed off, seeing Xemnas standing only a handful of feet away, back turned with hands clasped behind it. Without moving a muscle, he said softly "Sora... Riku... I have a question for you..."

He turned to them "Why do you still fight?"

Sora thought a moment, then said "We fight so our friends can be safe." He raised his Keyblade, but then Xemnas shook his head "Why do you still let your heart care? Both of you have seen and felt the useless burdens it makes. The hatred, the sorrow, the desperation."

Riku shook his head "Xemnas, hearts are more than that... They're love, happiness, peace. They hurt, yes, they hurt more than anything else can, but they aren't just that..."

"Don't you remember?" Sora asked him.

Xemnas hesitated, then said "I cannot feel... No matter what misery befalls the worlds. No matter what you think, what you feel, or how you exist."

He summoned his ethereal blades once more "How unfortunate that there will be no one to mourn you."

He vanished. Sora and Riku looked around, wondering where their foe would be- Riku was suddenly snatched up by thorns, and, while Sora was distracted, Xemnas came in with a series of deadly swipes. After Sora recovered, he looked for Xemnas, but now he was weaving in and out of reality, clone after clone appearing. Sora then spotted Xemnas, but it was too late, and he was knocked away.

Sora sat up, but then suddenly gasped and curled in on himself. His chest was just slashed up, nothing he couldn't handle, but this pain was more severe, more like the stabs earlier. He quickly looked up to find Xemnas right in front of him, but before he could scramble away, Xemnas held up his hand and said coldly "Can you spare a heart?"

Riku finally got out of his predicament to the sound of Sora screaming. "I'M COMING!" He yelled, driven into panic by the sound he wished he could stop hearing. He ran as fast as he could, trying to separate Xemnas from Sora-

He was suddenly knocked back by a clone of the Nobody. He quickly got up "Oh, so you wanna dance, huh?" He quickly managed to defeat it, but his fear only increased as Sora's scream started withering out. He quickly shoved Sora away, briefly taking his place before he quickly made Xemnas swap to a more defensive strategy.

"You okay?" Riku asked Sora, who was curled up on the ground. Riku grabbed his shoulder and helped him up "Sora, answer me!"

"Fine..." He suddenly started coughing up blood again, and ended up collasping. He tried getting up again "I'm sorry... I can't continue much longer without help..." Riku nodded, then charged into the fray, fully aware it was just himself.

Sora watched helplessly, still trying to keep himself alive. Then he saw Xemnas winding up a barrage of lasers "RIKU!" In a burst of adrenaline, he flew into the fight just as Xemnas fired. They parried every single one endlessly, getting grazing shots as they covered each others backs.

When the assault cleared up, it was just Sora and Riku standing in front of a cowering Xemnas. He lunged at them, but Sora very quickly parried and disarmed him, then held the Kingdom Key to his neck. They sat there in silence, then Sora said quietly "Xemnas, it's over... Just give in..."

Riku tried asking Sora if he needed help, but Xemnas replied just as soft "May I have a last word?"

Riku shook his head, but Sora nodded. Xemnas resumed "To answer your earlier question... Perhaps I do feel something..." He held a hand to his heart, and looked up at Sora "You and Roxas have reminded me... Of something or someone..."

Sora then asked "You think there really was something between us?"

"Maybe..." Xemnas nodded "I see your eyes, and I feel that, in another life, I truly did love you..."

Sora very cautiously observed Xemnas's reactions to this, and oddly noted he was reacting the same. Something about him seemed oddly familiar and welcoming now, but he dismissed it as residue of Stockholm Syndrome.

Sensing that was all Xemnas had to say, Sora raised his Keyblade "I believe you, but it doesn't atone for what you've done in this life."

Riku noted that Sora froze up, then calmly held his hand, and with one strike they killed the last survivor of Organization XIII.


	23. Nadir

Sora watched the last dissolving bits of Xemnas, then collasped. Riku did as well, but he then took his jacket off and began ripping it up "Come on, we gotta keep moving..."

Sora was shuddering and gasping, clutching and clawing at his heart, but he shakily laughed "Wow, we're so beat up we can barely help each other... Bandages, good grief..." Riku then got him into a sitting position and wrapped the makeshift bandages around Sora's chest as tight as he could. He suddenly noticed Sora was crying, and grabbed his shoulders "Listen, Sora, we're gonna live." Riku fixed his own injuries and hoisted Sora up "We are gonna live, we're gonna see home again, we're gonna see Kairi again and Donald and Goofy and King Mickey."

Sora nodded, then asked "But how?"

Riku looked around "I dunno..." He then took a step forward "We just start walking."

Sora nodded, leaning on him for support. He then blinked, and pointed ahead "What's that?" Riku smiled at the portal "A way out."

They walked through it unhesitantly, expecting a way home, but only found the most unwelcome sight:

The Realm of Darkness.

"Shit..." Riku muttered.

Sora gazed at the pale excuse of a sun, the cold, gray sand, the dark formations, the choppy and unforgiving looking sea. His expression was pure desolation. Riku looked away "I'm sorry-"

Sora started laughing "Home sweet home!" Riku's head snapped back over to see Sora bearing a strained and teary smile "We got the beach," he shuffled his feet in the sand "the trees," he jerked his head over to the unfriendly and shadowy rocks "the ocean, and even the sunset..." He looked ahead again. He laughed some more, but then it dissolved into sobbing, and his happy act dropped comepletely "We're stranded here..."

Riku shrugged "Well, at least the waves sound the same." He said, taking a step forward-

He tripped on a rock, spraining his ankle, and Sora tumbled from his grasp. Sora rolled through the sand, and eventually stopped face down in the cold, shallow waves of the cusp between land and sea. The first thing that rang in his head was the burning sensation of saltwater biting into his wounds, then he registered that he was starting to drown-

"Sora! Sora you okay?!" Riku had crawled over to Sora, flipping him over onto his lap. Sora coughed up seawater, and began wiping sand off of him "Fine..."

Riku sighed. The cold and sting of the sea he didn't mind, but losing Sora would make him go crazy out here for sure. Sora plaintively asked "How about you?"

Riku checked his ankle again, then said bitterly "Well, get cozy, because we're not going anywhere for awhile..." He knew hypothermia from the cold water and air would demolish their fragile bodies if it ever set in, but he decided to dismiss the thought for now. Sora was already borrowing time to live.

Riku felt a tear spill over as he vacantly stared out to sea "I'm sorry..."

Sora did the same, shrugging his shoulders "S'alright..." After a moment of silence, he asked "Riku, could you sing me a song?"

Riku titled his head at the request, then chuckled "Sora, you know I'm a terrible singer-"

"Please..." Sora trailed off into another cough that stole away more of his life. He then said with complete honesty "You know I'm dying..."

That sent a pang of loss and grief into Riku. Not even Sora could sugar-coat their lowest point. He then racked his head for a song, then recalled a lullaby from their home, and cleared his throat "You might know this one..."

Sora closed his eyes as Riku began in a steady, soothing baritone "Ieyui..." Sora smiled, and joined in with his own lighter pitch "Nobomeno... Renmiri... Yojuyogo... Hasatekanae... Kutamae..." Both of them started crying, suddenly realizing just how hopeless their survival was, but they repeated the song once more with the hope of lifting their spirits. It eventually drifted into a sobbing dirge, stumbling through them in a feeble attempt to grant some kind of closure.

They abandoned the song soon afterward, Sora curling in towards Riku and sobbing inconsolably. Riku scooped him up in his arms "No... No please stop crying... Shhh... Everything's alright, it's alright-"

"I don't want it to end this way!" Sora wailed "I don't want to die like this!"

Riku held him up a little higher, letting Sora weep into his shoulder "No, shh... Shhh, you're not gonna die...!" He barely managed to suppress his own sobs. Sora only continued "I thought we were heroes! I thought that heroes didn't die alone!"

Riku was troubled by this behavior, and started stroking Sora's hair "Hey, we're not alone... We have each other-"

"But we're completely alone!" Sora sobbed "Alone and forgotten!"

Riku sat there, rocking Sora in his arms and trying the rekindle his optimism. It was a lot harder when your own hope was crushed. He tried telling stories, reminding him of home and Kairi, but that just made it all worse. Then he remembered... Something he had never told anyone.

"Sora, I... I've always been jealous of you..."

Sora's crying soften to sniffles "Wha...?"

"I've always been jealous of you." Riku repeated "You could always get away with everything... I wanted to be better than you, but with that came really high expectations. I couldn't get away with nothin'."

Sora laughed hollowly "Well, you were always better at stuff than me..."

"I think that's changed." Riku said "But I still have something you could never imitate."

"What?" Sora asked with a broken croak.

"Having you for a friend."

Sora blinked, then smiled and buried his face in Riku's shoulder "Same here..."

Moments later, Riku felt him grow slack "Sora?" He held Sora out at arm's length "Sora?!" Sora's eyes were closed, and his head lolled.

Riku felt hollow.

Sora was dead.

Shaking with dry sobs, he clutched his friend closer "No... Oh no..." That's when his water works really began working. "No please no..." Completely alone and already feeling repercussions of having to handle such a fight with Xemnas, Riku just sobbed and stared at the horizon, clinging to Sora as if he was everything he had. Which he absolutely was.

"WHY?!" He screamed at the heavens "WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU?!" Riku was unsure if he was yelling at fate, God, or himself as he resumed his bawling. He didn't know what time passed. It stood still for all he knew. It stood still at his absolute nadir.

"What happened?" A soft voice asked. Riku felt himself stiffen- there wasn't anyone in the realm of darkness-

He turned, gaping at this young woman before him. "You're... You're her..." The woman smiled, her blue eyes twinkling "You remember me." She then melted into an expression of absolute grief "Oh, I'm so sorry..." She seemed thunderstruck at the fact that it was Sora lying in his arms, yet something seemed expected about it all.

Riku cradled Sora closer, suddenly vacant and indifferent "It's not your fault..."

The woman sat next to him "I'm Aqua, by the way." She curled up "I guess I've been gone awhile..." She then looked over and gently stroked Sora's face "I can't believe it was him."

"Me neither." Riku said simply "He lived shorter than me, but ten times better."

Aqua curled back up again, leaving them to silence. After a long time of just appreciating each others company, she asked "Could you tell me what's happened?"

Riku nodded, and began weaving the tales that Aqua had missed, shattered and broken. How each of them had gotten Keyblades to take on evil, how they fought, how they struggled to keep the worlds safe. Aqua, who had been completely and respectfully silent until this point, stopped him just after Xemnas's demise, and said softly "He's alive..."

"What?!" Riku looked at Sora "He's...?! He's not...?!"

Aqua nodded "but he's really weak." She blinked at a bottled letter brushing up against her foot "What is this?" She uncorked it, reading over the letter.

Riku snatched it out of her hands. He quickly read over the letter, then laughed "Oh Kairi... Your letter just missed him..."

Aqua smiled, but it was sad "Yeah..." Riku set aside the letter "I can't believe I forgot about you in my despair..."

Aqua nodded in agreement, then they both blinked at a light forming. Aqua scrambled to her feet "Thats-!"

"The door to light..." Riku said softly.

They unhesitantly rushed through it, and soon they felt themselves hurtling towards a different world, and crashed into gentle, lukewarm waves. Aqua surfaced, then giggled with euphoria "LIGHT! COLOR!" She paddled around, continuing to laugh with relief. Riku surfaced soon after with Sora over his shoulder. He recognized that sunset...

"SORA! RIKU!"

There Kairi was, sloughing through the ocean to get to them.

THE END

* * *

We're done! Don't worry, Sora survives and goes on to have a very happy, healty relationship with Kairi =)


End file.
